A Breath Upon My Hand
by dress4m
Summary: What if Mr. Darcy had expressed his love earlier and Elizabeth found she felt the same way? Starts with their first dance together. Canon up to this point, now with a "softer" Darcy. The beginning is bad, but I promise it gets a whole lot better :
1. Elizabeth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters- that right belongs to Miss Jane Austen.

**Elizabeth's POV**

"Did I just agree to dance with Mr. Darcy?" I asked Charlotte, astonished that while I had every intention to say no to him, my mouth disagreed with my brain. "Yes, Lizzie! What were you thinking?" In truth, I did not know what I had been thinking. I hated the man- he was rude, self centered, and could not take it upon himself to admit that he liked anything. I quietly hid myself amongst the crowd, hoping that by some circumstance Mr. Darcy would forget my promise to dance with him. He did not. I respectfully excused myself from those around me as we walked towards the others set up to dance. I noticed that Jane was dancing with Mr. Bingley again.

Mr. Darcy bowed and I curtseyed, and all the while I could feel his eyes burning into my "tolerable" person. He was quiet, and stared at me with an expression that seemed… different. I found myself enamored with it. He looked like himself, but there was another layer added to his proud, arrogant face, or rather, a layer taken away. He seemed less guarded and more comfortable. I attributed it to the reason that that we were at a private ball being held at Netherfield, a more established place.

We chatted, well really _I_ remarked on a few things and he uttered a few words in response. Mr. Darcy was a fine dancer, and I found myself wondering why he did not dance more often. I glanced up, only to find his chocolate brown eyes staring into mine. Suddenly, everything disappeared, and it was as if the two of us were the only ones dancing in the room. Our gazes were locked on each other, mine in wonderment, and his in… confusion? Passion? I wasn't quite sure; I only knew that whatever was in his eyes made me feel like I might have misjudged him, even with the offences laid against him by Mr. Wickham.

Everything slowly appeared again, and I could see Caroline Bingley staring at me, fuming. I thought it must have been because I was dancing with Mr. Darcy. Despite his lack of conversation, he was a much better partner than Mr. Collins. At this thought, I let out a quiet laugh, only for it to be stifled by the look on Mr. Darcy's face as I caught his eye, the same expression that I still could not quite place.

Not soon enough, our dance was over, and we once again bowed and curtseyed. I walked away, desperate to part from him and his stares. I succeeded for many hours, until he managed to seek me out once more before he left. I had hid in a hallway to avoid him and to cool myself off- the ballroom was stifling hot. When I heard someone walk in and saw that it was him, I was startled. He walked right over to me and I noticed that we were alone. "If I may be so bold, Miss Bennet, I would like to tell you that I enjoyed our dance very much. I am glad we had the opportunity to do so," he said. Before I could respond, he took my hand and slowly brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on my fingers. As he began to lower it, I felt a breath upon my hand and his lips moved, still barely touching my fingers.

He let go of my hand completely, stepped back, bowed, and said, "Goodbye Miss Bennet." "Goodbye Mr. Darcy," I whispered.

He walked away and I was left in the hallway. I leaned against a pillar, thinking of what had occurred this evening. I could still feel his lingering lips upon my fingers, and I swear that when he kissed my hand, he whispered something, his voice just a breath, a breeze brushing against my skin. I was sure of what he said. There was no denying it: "I love you."


	2. Darcy

**Darcy POV**

I did not know that I was capable of such nervousness as during the few moments in which I waited for a response from Elizabeth Bennet to my request that she dance with me. When we first met, we had been involved in a conversation about how to encourage affection and she had made it clear that dancing was the way to do so. Therefore, to encourage her affection towards me, I took her advice and asked her to dance. In the same declaration, she had included the words, "even if one's partner is barely tolerable." I was surprised at her choice of wording surprising, but I knew that there was no possible way of her hearing the statement I had made earlier, however false it was.

When the time came for our dance, I walked to where she was conversing with others and she reluctantly retreated from their presence as we took our places. I bowed to her, and I found it hard to keep my eyes off of her. I knew it was improper to stare at her the way I was, but surely she must have known what it meant. I knew that I was quickly on my way to falling deeper and deeper in love with her. She looked uncomfortable under my gaze, but I could not help it. Her looks entranced me. When she would speak, all I could manage to utter were a few syllables here and there. I hoped she did not think me indifferent, for I was anything but.

She glanced up at me and her fine eyes grew wide. We were the only ones in the room, it seemed, for I could not place anyone else when I looked back on this moment. I thought about how much I already loved her, and tried to tell her without saying anything. That is how some things must be communicated, for words are unable to grasp the meaning that a simple glance can hold. I hoped that I could get the message across.

The sound of her quiet laughter broke me out of my reverie, and I was curious as to what was so funny. But, alas, I had no chance to ask her. Before I knew it, our dance was over and she rushed away from me, as though my very presence upset her.

For the rest of my time, I was pestered by Caroline Bingley and her remarks about the horrors of this society and the people of Meryton. The moment she started to criticize Elizabeth and her sister Jane, whom I had thought was friends with Caroline, I left. I made up a silly excuse and decided I needed to leave. First I had to bid farewell to Elizabeth.

I found her in a hallway adjacent to the ballroom. "Miss Bennet!" I called. I may call her Miss Bennet, but she had long since been Elizabeth in my mind. She whirled around, surprised to see me. I walked swiftly up to her. "If I may be so bold, I would like to tell you that I enjoyed our dance very much. I am glad we had the opportunity to do so," I said, trying to restrain myself from blurting out what I so longed to say- that I was falling in love with her.

I took her hand in mine and brought it to my lips. I inhaled her scent, lavender, and mentally marked it in my mind. As I did so, my lips could not help but to breathe out the phrase that I knew was a forbidden subject- for now. "I love you." I dropped her hand and retreated quickly. I felt like such an idiot. The one woman that I knew who expressed no want to marry me was the exact same one that I was falling in love with. This was a disaster. I almost smacked myself for leaving her alone in that hallway with no explanation for my actions. Love so often makes us become what we really are: nervous, giddy, unpredictable fools. It is an amazing thing, if you can only come to accept it. I was becoming on my way to understanding it and my only hope was that she would realize it soon.


	3. Realization

**Sorry that they are short chapters! I find it difficult to write long ones, and I'm too impatient to write them (bad trait, I know). Started out just having two chapters, but I've decided to add more. Thanks to those who reviewed ~ dress4m**

**Elizabeth POV**

The carriage ride home was typical for my family. Lydia and Kitty were talking about the officers they met at the ball, Mary was moping about how she did not get the chance to play her favorite piece on the pianoforte, and my mother was continuing to brag about Mr. Bingley and Jane to my father. He listened quietly and occasionally nodded his head. Jane wore a hint of a smile on her angelic face while looking out of the window, no doubt thinking about Mr. Bingley. She was oblivious to everything around her.

I sat quietly in the corner, trying to understand who Mr. Darcy actually was. He had always acted so proud, so cold, so indifferent, but tonight I found he was quite the opposite. He had been very bold to find me before he embarked, even more so to kiss my hand while we were alone in a dimly lit hall. It would have been very improper had anyone found us. It seemed improper even though we were not discovered.

And yet, at the same time it seemed…right.

Once we had arrived back home at Longbourn, Jane floated upstairs to our room. I, not being as graceful as she, tripped my way up the stairs, my mind still on Mr. Darcy. Once we were alone, Jane could not stop giggling and talking about Mr. Bingley. I shared in her excitement. I was happy that she had found someone who was so well fitted for her.

I smiled and responded to Jane's comments about the ball, but she could tell I wasn't wholly there. She left to get a glass of water, and my thoughts drifted back to Mr. Darcy's eyes. They had been so deep and mesmerizing. Had something changed in him? He was so much different than before and I could feel it.

I gasped and Jane must have come back while I was pondering the change in Mr. Darcy because she asked, "What is it, Lizzie? Is something on your mind? I've been back in the room for a whole two minutes and you've only now noticed my presence." I was surprised. Had that much time really passed? "Please, Lizzie, tell me," she pleaded. I wasn't quite sure if I wanted to tell her what I had just come to realize, but thought that she ought to know.

"Jane, I danced with Mr. Darcy tonight." She smiled, "I know, I saw you two together. He is a fine dancer, wouldn't you say?" I looked at her. There was something in her voice, a bit of teasing, perhaps. "Yes, he is, but that is not what I was thinking about. He is generally thought of as a pompous man, but tonight he was… not." Jane scooted closer to me. "Lizzie. I think you should know something. Charles may have let a bit of information slip tonight. He told me that Mr. Darcy is infatuated with you."

"I know, Jane." She looked astonished, "How?" I then explained to her my dance with him and what had happened before he left. "And then, Jane, he kissed my hand! And I didn't even have my glove on!" I continued. "Why ever not?" I explained, "The only reason that I was in the hallway in the first place was because I was warm. I took my gloves off to cool my hands off. There is more, dear sister. When he kissed my hand, he let out a phrase, light as a feather floating on the breeze. I almost couldn't hear it, but it was unmistakable what he said."

Jane was bursting over in anticipation. I paused long enough for her to feel the need to exclaim, "What did he say?" I smiled and glanced down at my fingers, tracing the patterns on the bedspread. I shifted my glance back up at Jane and replied, "He whispered the words 'I love you.'"

"Lizzie! Is that why you gasped?" I shook my head, "No, Jane. I gasped because I realized that he has changed. He isn't the same man he was as when I first met him. And I think…. I think that I love him too."


	4. Love at Last

**Awww, how mushy….**

**Elizabeth POV**

The next morning when I awoke, the house was still silent. I quietly got dressed, ate some bread, and left for a walk. I needed to work off some energy and use the time to think some more. I wandered off in my thoughts, and in my path. Before I knew it, I was lost. Eventually, after about twenty minutes of continual wandering, I came to a spot that I recognized. It was a small grove of trees that I had passed on my way to Netherfield when Jane was sick.

I sat down on a fallen tree and ate the bit of food I had brought along. My mind kept falling back to when he had called me 'tolerable.' I was getting even more confused than I had been previously. As I stood up and brushed the crumbs off of my skirt, I heard a horse coming from the side. I turned to find that it was none other than Mr. Darcy. I smiled, and he must have seen me, for he stopped and dismounted.

**Darcy POV**

"Good morning, Miss Elizabeth," I said. "Mr. Darcy, how do you do?" she responded happily. "I am very well, thank you." We stood, silently, awkwardly for a moment or two before she spoke, "Sir, I never got to thank you for our dance last night. You thanked me, but you left before I had the chance to respond. So- thank you. You are actually a wonderful dancer."

I responded teasingly, "_Actually_? Were you under the impression that I could not dance? Is that what you thought when I would not dance with anyone when I met you?" Her smile fell as she replied, "No that is not what I thought. What I had thought was that you could not bear to dance with ladies who were simply tolerable." She spit out the last word as I realized that she had heard my comment that night. I was mortified.

"Miss Elizabeth. I- I'm sorry if I offended you." I sat down on the log she must have gotten up from. The air around it smelled distinctly of her, of lavender. I felt lightheaded and wondered how she could do this to me. I started to speak, "I don't know how to say this, so I'm going to say it all at once. Please let me finish before you interrupt." She nodded and I continued to talk as she sat next to me on the log. "When Bingley pointed you out, I was bewitched. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I could not show how I was affected by you, because I felt if I did, you would resent me, thinking that your beauty was all I cared about. While your appearance is what caught me at first, it was your wit and charm that has caused my affections to deepen. I hope that you do not think poorly of me, Miss Elizabeth. Rather, I hope you feel quite the opposite."

She sat quietly as I watched her process what I had poured out to her. After some time, she spoke, "I do not think poorly of you, Mr. Darcy. You must understand that this is a lot to take in. I believe that my feelings toward you have changed drastically since I have first met you. My original opinion was that you were an arrogant, conceited man who cared for nothing. I realize now how wrong of a profile that was."

I grinned hugely and once again took her hand and kissed it. After lowering her hand, she looked at me and asked, "What? No 'I love you' this time?" Once more, I was surprised that she had heard my comment. "Miss Elizabeth, you must have very good hearing! How on earth do you manage to hear such things! I was surprised at myself to have said that last night, although I do not regret it. I-I do love you Elizabeth." She took my hands in hers and I heard her voice say the words I never thought I'd hear from her:

"I love you too, Mr. Darcy."


	5. Mr Darcy Comes to Call

**My attempt at a longer chapter :)**

**Elizabeth POV**

That evening, Mr. Darcy came to call at Longbourn. "May I request for an audience with Mr. Bennet?" Jane smiled knowingly at me, for I had told her about my encounter with Mr. Darcy earlier that day, and that he planned to ask my father's permission to court me, although I left out a few details. Mama was shocked at his request, but father allowed for it. After a few minutes, I was told to come into my father's study to explain. Mr. Darcy stayed with me.

"Elizabeth, do you agree with this man?" he said, motioning towards Mr. Darcy, "I was under the impression that you hated him. Why such a change in your feelings?" I was unsure of exactly what to say, but I looked at Mr. Darcy and saw the emotion and vulnerability on his face and it gave me courage to continue. Turning back to my father, I started to respond, "I was wrong about him, Papa. He is not the man I thought he was. I do not know how to explain it, but then again," I looked once more towards Mr. Darcy, "how do you explain love?"

A quiet smile grew upon my lips and Mr. Darcy's face softened, the small shadow of his dimples barely present. Papa glanced between us and must have been able to feel our connection, for it was almost tangible. "Well, dear Lizzie, I feel I must give my approval." I ran to my father and gave him a hug, whispering a quiet thank you into his ear. He stood up and shook Mr. Darcy's hand before we all left to make the announcement.

Mama was silent, for once in her life, when father told the family of our news. My sisters were happy for me, although they shot quizzical looks in my direction from time to time. Mr. Collins, being the silly little man that he was, repeatedly pointed out my 'faults,' such as my over-fondness of walking outdoors, whilst praising Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

Mr. Collins was then forced to drift his attentions to shy Mary. They found each other to be quite pleasing, for Mary had much knowledge of sermons and preachings and they could often be found discussing a topic of interest. Mr. Collins also enjoyed Mary's playing on the pianoforte, and even found her voice pleasing at times. Needless to say, Mary was the first of us to become engaged, and thus tied our family to Longbourn, much to Mama's delight.

Later in the week, we had the pleasure of learning that Mr. Bingley had come to ask for Jane and that they were now in an official relationship. My sister and I shared in our happiness and we would stay up all night long, talking and giggling with each other.

Our good times did not stay peaceful for very long. They were interrupted by one Lady Catherine de Bourgh. She forced her way into Longbourn to confront me. Darcy happened to be present when she arrived. "Nephew! I am appalled! I came here to negate the rumors flying about that you are courting Ms. Bennet, and here I find you at her home! Surely you must be here resolving these rumors yourself, for why else would you associate with people of her inferiority?"

For the first time in my life, my quick mind was failing me as I stood in the sitting room of my own home, being demeaned by a relation of my love, Mr. Darcy. Thankfully, he was swift to respond, calmly saying, "Aunt Catherine, the rumors you have heard are in no way at all false. Miss Bennet and I are indeed in a relationship and it would do you well to be polite to her." Fuming, she retaliated with a force I did not know was possible for someone in her age, "I am sorely disappointed in you! You know it was a wish of your mother, as well as myself, for you to be married to Anne! Do you go against her wishes and disgrace her memory?"

Darcy spoke in a heightened voice with more severity, "My mother would love Elizabeth because _I _love Elizabeth! I have never had any intention of marrying my cousin. She and I have discussed the matter and we are in agreement that neither of us wish to be put into such a situation." At this, Lady Catherine turned towards me and began to speak with the same fervor shown before. "You! This is your fault, you selfish, greedy girl! How did you manage to do this- a simple country girl with no connections or money to speak of? Your father may be a gentleman, but do not think me blind of your mother's family. What must you say for yourself?"

I looked her in the eye and the presence of Darcy standing next to me gave me courage to say, "I must ask for you to leave. You have insulted not only me, but Mr. Darcy as well, to the highest degree." Her expression was one as if I had just slapped her cheek. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I could tell she was muttering as she stormed out of my home.

Once her carriage had left, I couldn't hold it in anymore and I started to cry. Mr. Darcy sat us down on the couch and whispered in my ear while I clutched to him. My head was against his shoulder, staining his jacket. Jane was the next one to come in the room, and by this time, I had calmed considerably, although I was still in a fright. Mr. Darcy explained what happened, and Jane left us to go speak with Mr. Bingley.

"Oh, Elizabeth, how can I ever apologize for my aunt? I'm so sorry, my love," spoke Mr. Darcy after a few moments wherein I had regained my countenance. I gazed up at his deep eyes, "You called me Elizabeth. Both now and before." He smiled- he looks very handsome when he smiles. "Is that acceptable?" he asked. I nodded and he took my hand while we stood up. "My dear Elizabeth, I fear I must be leaving now. I may not be able to see you tomorrow, but may I call on Thursday?" "Of course, Mr. Darcy. I shall see you then."

I walked him to the door and as he stepped out, I grabbed his arm. "Mr. Darcy. Thank you." He seemed to understand the meaning and nodded once more before saying, "Of course. Anything for you."


	6. Letters

**Darcy POV**

I had not told Elizabeth, but I invited Georgiana to come to Netherfield, with Bingley's permission, of course. Elizabeth had been expressing a want to meet her. Caroline left Netherfield two days earlier and was ignorant of my sister's coming, a good thing, too, or else she would not have left and I would never get her off of me. She always tried to impress herself upon me by complimenting my sister and it had gotten irritating after a very short while. If all went according to plan, Georgiana would not be bored because she would hopefully be spending her time with Elizabeth and her sisters.

I was very nervous of my sister's opinion of Elizabeth. I so hoped they would become friends, and hopefully one day, sisters. I had never shown interest in a woman before, and my sister was very intrigued. Sometimes I wondered if her opinion mattered to me more than my own.

I sat in the library, brooding, until a servant came in to announce my sister's arrival. "Brother!" she exclaimed, running across to hug me. I grinned and held my arms out to her. I picked her up and swung her about while she giggled. Four months had passed since I last saw my sister- she was still so fragile, I felt as though I was going to crush her.

"Georgiana! It is so good to see you again. Tell me, what have you been up to?" I inquired. She told me of her studies and her improvement on the pianoforte. Part of our conversation was even in French! "Well," I said good-naturedly, "it seems your knowledge of French surpasses my own!"

"I am not surprised," she laughed, "Tell me, does Miss Bennet speak French?" "No, but I am sure she would be most open to learning, she is very intelligent," I answered. Georgiana asked many more questions about Elizabeth; so many that I had to stop her, telling her that she would just have to find out on her own tomorrow when they met. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at me before leaving to unpack her things. I was so glad that she was here and recently I had noticed a few similarities between her and Elizabeth, although they looked nothing alike. I believe what made them most similar to me was that I loved them both deeply. I feared that Elizabeth may be upset wit me for not notifying her of Georgiana's coming. I busied myself in composing a letter to her. It read as follows:

_Dearest Elizabeth,_

_I have a surprise for you. Tomorrow, as you know, I will be calling at Longbourn, but I will not be alone. No, Mr. Bingley is not of who I speak. I was planning on not telling you, but I fear you would be overwhelmed, so I am relating who it is in this letter._

_You have long been asking to meet Georgiana, my sister, and she has been pining to meet you as well. She has arrived at Netherfield not a half hour ago. I plan to bring her with me tomorrow. Her opinion is one I value most highly. She so wishes to meet you and I am sure you shall get along splendidly. I hope you will excuse me for my failure to alert you earlier, but I wanted for it to be special._

_Forever Yours,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

After creating my letter, I had it delivered to Longbourn via one of Bingley's carriers. When I arrived back to my room, another letter was waiting for me on my desk. It was addressed from Colonel Forster. I opened it to find some news that was both pleasing and disturbing. It said:

_Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley,_

_I am sorry to inform you that Mr. George Wickham is dead. He was killed the other night in what seemed to be a fight among the men in his regiment. I did not know who to notify, as he has no living relations, but learned he was connected to your family. To the nature of your connection, again, I am very uncertain, but please know that all of his debts have been paid off by the militia._

_My deepest apologies,_

_Colonel Forster_

I reread this letter over and over again until it finally sunk into my mind. I no longer had to worry about Mr. Wickham. He was gone for good this time.

The first thought that struck me was that I had to tell Georgiana, but I decided it should wait. There was a part of her that hated him for what he did, but there was another part of her that still loved him. I did not want for her to be distressed at this time. Meeting Elizabeth would be a cheerful experience and I knew that Elizabeth would be a most comforting person who would help my sister feel better after this upsetting news. Elizabeth would also have to be told of their almost elopement, a topic which I was very careful to talk about and was only known to the few people to whom it was necessary to inform.

I set the letter aside, it could wait. For now, I just needed to get some rest before my day tomorrow with two most energetic ladies.


	7. Georgiana

**Elizabeth POV**

"There is a letter for you, Miss," said Hill as she entered the room, "from Mr. Darcy." My heart leapt at his name. I had not seen him today, and I missed him terribly. "Thank you," I replied, trying to hide my excitement. Upon opening the letter and reading its contents, I could not help but smile at the salutation. My smile grew into a beam as I finished reading it. I reread it twice before running to find Jane.

"Jane! Miss Georgiana Darcy is coming with her brother tomorrow! She has only just arrived at Netherfield!" I exclaimed. "Oh, Elizabeth," she answered, "I hope you become as good of friends with her as I am with Caroline!" I nodded politely, but I knew of the true character of Caroline Bingley. Mr. Darcy and I had discussed her once and I now knew her to be a truly disagreeable person. "I am sure Miss Darcy and I will become the very best of friends- although not as dear to me as you, my sweet sister," I added.

In reality, I was very nervous to meet her tomorrow, despite Darcy's reassurances that when we met we would get along very well. From his stories, I could tell that Mr. Darcy valued her opinion very much. Her accomplishments far outweighed my own, but I was looking forward to meeting another woman whose "intelligence matched my own," according to Mr. Darcy.

Sleep came surprisingly well for me and when I woke up the next morning, I skipped my walk and cleaned up parts of the house, even though it was likely we'd stay outdoors. It was a fine warm day. My mother and Mary went to town, accompanied by Kitty and Lydia, to get some things for Mary's wedding, which was to occur in two month's time. I was grateful that they would be away for the day.

Around two o'clock, I saw a carriage approaching from down the lane. I could tell it held the Darcys. When they pulled up, I got my first view of Georgiana. She was beautiful yet fragile, like a porcelain doll.

She was craning her neck to try and see me when I stepped outside. Both she and her brother's faces erupted in what I call "the Darcy smile." She curtseyed, "Miss Elizabeth, my brother has told me so much about you! I hope we shall become great friends!" she said excitedly. "I hope so too, Miss Darc-" "Please," she interrupted, "call me Georgiana."

Just then Jane stepped out, looking for Mr. Bingley. "Jane," I said, "This is Miss Georgiana Darcy." They said their hellos and Mr. Darcy spoke for the first time since his arrival. I did not know how much I had been longing to hear his voice until he spoke. It calmed me. "Miss Bennet, I do believe Mr. Bingley is planning on visiting in no more than half an hour." She turned to him, "Thank you Mr. Darcy! I shall wait inside for his arrival." Then she said to Georgiana, "It was very nice to meet you, Miss Georgiana!"

"Shall we go for a walk, ladies?' Mr. Darcy suggested after Jane disappeared inside the house. He offered an arm to each of us and we began to walk. "Elizabeth," asked Georgiana, "what are your interests? My brother has told me much about you, but I should like to see if his opinion is true, which I am sure it is, or if his mind is muddled by his admiration of you, which I am also sure is true." Mr. Darcy looked at his sister and then at me, almost… embarrassed. It was endearing. I told her my likes and my dislikes, while she commented here or there. Georgiana was a very beautiful soul and I was delighted to have met her.

Upon arriving back at my home, Georgiana went inside to converse with Jane and Mr. Bingley, who had appeared while we had been out, leaving Mr. Darcy and I to talk alone. "Georgiana is a rather wonderful person, Mr. Darcy," I told him. "Thank you, she is very fond of you, Elizabeth. I was not going to tell her yet, but I have some news that will distress her. It would please me if you would help her through it... It involves Mr. Wickham," he replied. "Mr. Wickham! What else could he have done?" I asked. I had been informed of the way he had acted after Mr. Darcy's father had died, but I had no idea he was familiar with Georgiana.

Mr. Darcy spoke unevenly, "Mr. Wickham….is dead." I could not help but gasp. "And how does this involve your sister?" I inquired, for now I was thoroughly curious. "Miss Elizabeth, I'm not sure if Georgiana would give permission to tell you quite yet, but I shall ask her on the subject. For now, let us adjourn inside." He was genuinely distraught and as we made our way indoors, my mind was swirling with possible explanations, each one more unlikely than the next.


	8. Stories Explained

**Darcy POV**

I was thankful towards Elizabeth for not saying anything about Wickham's death to Georgiana and thought her to be a wonderful actress when she managed to show nothing of her knowledge in her expressions. I told myself to try to follow in her lead, as I was sure the battle in my mind could be easily seen.

As much as I loved to be in the company of Elizabeth, Jane, and Bingley, I desperately wanted to talk to Georgiana alone to see if I could tell Elizabeth about her and Wickham's past. Once we were finally alone in the carriage ride to Netherfield, I felt uneasy about asking her.

"Brother, Miss Elizabeth is a most brilliant woman! I am looking forward to knowing her better," said Georgiana. I replied, "Yes, I think so, too," I paused for a moment, "Georgiana, may I ask you something?" "Of course you may!" Again I paused and took a breath before asking her, "You have only met Elizabeth today, but I feel the necessity of informing her of what happened at Ramsgate. I wanted to ask your permission that I may tell her."

Georgiana thought for a while before slowly replying, "Yes, I give you my permission to tell her of the occurrences at Ramsgate. I only ask why?" I sighed, "Georgiana, something has happened and I- I feel that her knowledge of the event might benefit you greatly." "And what has happened?" she asked pressingly. "Please. Let me talk to Elizabeth first, and then we can discuss what has happened," I responded pleadingly. She nodded and the remainder of our journey was left in silence, for each of us to dwell on our thoughts.

* * *

The very next morning I left early, hoping to intercept Elizabeth on her walk. I succeeded in finding her, and in no other spot than the small grove where we had shared our words of love. She smiled when she saw my approach and I continued towards her. "Leaving Netherfield without a horse, Mr. Darcy? I'm surprised!" said her teasing voice as I came near. "Why yes, Elizabeth, I should certainly hope that I am able to surprise you, now I enjoy walking more than riding, if you should like to know."

She raised her eyebrow, "Oh, _really _Mr. Darcy? Have I changed you that much?" I looked at her and answered in a serious manner, contrasting her witty tone, "Yes you have Elizabeth. And please, if I may call you Elizabeth, won't you call me Fitzwilliam?" She blushed, the rosy color making her look so stunning in the early light. "Of course… Fitzwilliam." I smiled at the enchanting way my name sounded coming from her mouth.

"Thank you. Now, the real reason I set out to find you this morning was because I asked Georgiana if I could tell you the… connection between Mr. Wickham and herself," I started, and after her subtle nod and change in expression I began. "Please know that I should very much like for this event never to have happened and I have told no one outside of my family the actions that occurred. May I trust your secrecy?" "Yes, you may trust that I shall tell no one," she said in a quiet voice.

Uneasily, I began to unravel the tale, "Last summer, Georgiana went to Ramsgate with a Mrs. Younge who we later discovered to have had an acquaintance with Mr. Wickham. That said, he appeared at Ramsgate while Georgiana was there and..." here I paused unsure of how to go on. "Excuse me, Elizabeth. I must sit down, for I fear my pacing will create a large indentation in the ground." I sat myself down upon the log where the aforementioned declarations of affection were made. She sat next to me and took my hands in hers.

I continued, troubled by the nefarious Mr. Wickham's actions. "When Mr. Wickham was at Ramsgate, he declared passionate love for her. My sister's affectionate heart retained the memory of his kindness to her as a child and she believed that she loved him too. She consented to elope with him." Here Elizabeth took a surprised breath and I too needed to pause and catch my breath. This story was hard for me to relate to anyone.

"May I remind you that she was but fifteen. Georgiana was upset with the idea of offending me and a few days prior to the planned date of their elopement, she notified me of the whole scheme. I was outraged at Mr. Wickham, for I knew that he did not really love her. He only loved her inheritance, which is to be thirty thousand pounds. When it was made clear that he would never receive a single cent of that inheritance, he disappeared, breaking poor Georgiana's heart. Had he married her, he would not only have thought he was rich, but he would have had revenge against me. If he had succeeded, his revenge would have been complete, indeed."

Elizabeth put a hand on my shoulder and said, "Fitzwilliam, I realize that telling that telling me of this incident is not the easiest thing to have done. I thank you for trusting me." I nodded, looking into her lovely eyes. "Does Georgiana know that Mr. Wickham is…" she trailed of, letting the end of the sentence hang in the air. "No, she does not know. I plan on telling her tonight, but do you think you might be able to come tomorrow and console her if I postpone the information for one more night?" I asked, hoping that she would agree.

"Of course I shall! Let me go to Longbourn and ready myself!" she replied. "But you needn't come tonight, I shall tell her tomorrow evening," I said insistently. "It will be a nice surprise for your sister," Elizabeth suggested. I thought about this for a moment before I decided that there was no way that Elizabeth was going to give up. "Very well. I shall go to Netherfield and have a room readied for you."

We stood up and started on our separate ways before stopping and spinning back to face each other. "Goodbye, Elizabeth!" I called. "Goodbye Fitzwilliam!" I heard from her before she turned back and began to walk merrily back to Longbourn. I watched her until she was no longer visible, and it seemed she was tugging at my heart with each footstep, begging me to follow her. I sighed, turned around, and began my journey back to Netherfield.


	9. Most Ardently

**Elizabeth POV**

When I returned at Longbourn, everyone was awake and either eating breakfast, or talking with one another. I burst in the front door and was not even noticed. My family was always in such a frenzy, that when I was little, I thought I had been adopted! I went to Papa's study to tell him I was to stay at Netherfield with Miss Darcy. He did not ask why, and I was grateful for that.

Jane helped me pack, and by three in the afternoon, I set off in the carriage towards Netherfield. When I arrived, Fitzwilliam- I still found it odd to call him that- was waiting for me. "Good afternoon, Miss Elizabeth," he greeted warmly. I replied and he showed me indoors. "Miss Elizabeth!" Mr. Bingley exlaimed as he was walking towards us, "How are you and your family?" "I am well, as is Jane," I replied, earning a smile from him. "Good to hear. I would love to stay and talk, but I must attend to some business. I should be back at Netherfield either tonight or tomorrow morning," he said, bowing and heading towards his carriage in a hurry, nervously wringing his hands the whole time.

"Shall I show you to your room? It is next to Georgiana's," I heard from Mr. Darcy's smooth voice. "Of course... When shall we be paying a visit to your sister?" I asked as he took my arm and we ventured off. "I was considering that we could do so in a few hours as to give you some time to rest," he answered. I was content with this and he led me through a room to a hallway that I remembered well. It was the exact spot where he had found me at the ball.

"Fitzwilliam, do you mean to make me blush by taking a route through here?" I questioned. A small smile appeared on his face and I put my hand to his cheek. He stopped smiling for a moment, but I said, "No. Don't stop smiling. You are always handsome, but even more so when you smile." His smile returned and I answered it with one of my own.

We started to continue our way out of the hallway when he said, "Yes." I was puzzled for a moment. "What do you mean?" I asked to which he replied, "To answer to your question, Yes, I do mean to make you blush, for you are very beautiful when you blush. I also wanted you to remember the night of the ball. Mostly to remember that I love you, most ardently."

He stared into my eyes and I nodded, awestruck that such a man was in love with me, and even more awestruck that I was in love with him, too. "Come," he said, "let us continue." We kept on and he left me outside my room. I entered and caught sight of the view from the window next to the bed. It had a wonderful view of the gardens and paths. I found myself staring out of the window, planning routes to take on my morning walks. I shook my head, laughing- only I would be so excited to take a walk.

I heard a soft knock on my door and saw Georgiana poking her head into the room. "Elizabeth! How good to see you again!" she exclaimed while running towards me. "Good afternoon, Georgiana," I said gently, anticipating her sadness for Mr. Wickham in advance. I only knew of her attachment from what Mr. Darcy had told me, which wasn't very much at all. He said that Georgiana was traumatized by her actions, and deeply embarrassed, and that accounted for her shyness.

Georgiana and I conversed for some time before we were called to dinner, at which we still gossiped. Her brother joined in our conversation and a merry time was had by all of us, that is, until dinner was over and Mr. Darcy looked at me with a question in his eyes- Shall we tell Georgiana now? I nodded and he said to her, "Come, how about we go to the library? Georgiana, Elizabeth?" She and I agreed and we made our way to the library, Darcy looking grave while Georgiana knew not of what she was to be told.

**Okay- I ****had**** to put in the "I love you, most ardently" in there, even though, yeah, it's in SO many fanfics because it is one of the most well known lines in the story. Anyways, thanks to all the users who have reviewed or favorited/alerted this story! You're AMAZING! :)))) And SOOO sorry this has been like, 3 weeks in the making… I haven't had very much spare time now that track and field has started up- but still, thanks.**


	10. The Bad News and the Good

**Darcy POV**

At the same time that I knew exactly how to tell my sister of Mr. Wickham's death, I was having trouble deciding how to begin, and words would not form in my mind. I decided just to start, "Georgiana, please sit. I must tell you something I have known for a few days now. Your reaction is one that I am not sure of, and I have asked Elizabeth to come as well, as she is aware of this information."

She sat and looked quizzically at Elizabeth and me. Sometimes I felt so much more like a father to her than a brother, and the stress took its toll. "I received a letter earlier this week," I said, "and its contents were not entirely pleasing. The letter held…information about," I stopped, unsure of if I really wanted to tell her. Georgiana was sitting, worried about that which she did not yet know.

I looked pleadingly at Elizabeth, and her apologetic eyes glanced at me. "Brother," whispered Georgiana, "what is going on?" I took a deep breath, "Georgiana. Forgive me for being so blunt, but Mr. Wickham is dead. I was unsure of how you would take it after what happened. I'm sorry." I added this, "It may not seem like it sometimes, but he was like a brother to me at one time, too." She sat, staring at the floor, her face void of all emotion. A few minutes passed, the tension filling the air and driving me to my wits end. I so desperately wanted to know my sister's feelings and comfort her.

Elizabeth walked over to me and suggested, "Mr. Darcy, I think you had better leave." I nodded and strode over to my sister. I placed my hand on hers for a moment and noticed how dreadfully cold they were. Then I left Elizabeth with Georgiana. I knew she would take care of my sister.

I walked aimlessly through the halls of Netherfield. I knew where I was at all times, seeing as it was a relatively small estate if one were to compare it to Pemberley, and yet I found myself not knowing where I was headed. I was wrapped up in my thoughts of Mr. Wickham. In the years before my father's death, he really had been a good sort of brother, even if he vied for my father's attention so much that I felt neglected. To this day I credit him for making me much of who I am. It was because of his short love of playacting that I grew to love reading. His silly games taught me to find humor in things, even if that was a rare occasion at the present. He had been relatively nice during our childhood years.

Then he changed. Shortly before the death of my father, he had started to act colder towards my family—primarily me. After my father died, Wickham had lost the only person who had ever tried to keep him from trouble. His care towards anything remotely serious flew away and then he started to act irresponsibly. At this point, he taught me how not to act. If Wickham did anything, I was sure to do the opposite. I was sad that he died, but relieved that he could cause no problems now.

"Darcy!" yelled Mr. Bingley from down the hall I was now meandering through, "I've been looking all over for you. I have the most wonderful news—I have just returned from Longbourn where it has been agreed that I shall marry Miss Jane Bennet!" I congratulated my friend; glad that he could find happiness and that not even Caroline had the ability to prevent it. I now understood why he was adamant that she leave. "I am most happy for you, Charles," I said, with veracity. Then I laughed silently, remembering how nervous he had appeared when leaving Netherfield that afternoon. "I hope that I may soon be happy for you, too, Darce," he hinted, obviously saying that I should ask the same of Elizabeth.

I must honestly admit that it did cross my mind when he mentioned it, and I had contemplated it before, but now that I was faced with the challenge, I was unsure of how to continue. I loved Elizabeth, as did my sister, so much so that anything anyone said would not affect us at all. She loved me, so I knew that my struggles were not in vain, so then why did I feel uncomfortable about asking her to be my wife? If she were to say yes, I would be the happiest man on the earth, never wanting anything more than to be with her for the rest of our lives. If, however, she were to decline my proposal, I would be broken. I do not know how I would live out my life without her.

She would not turn down my proposal, should I ask it, would she? No. She loved me deeply, and I knew that to be true. I kept telling myself this over and over again. No matter what I did I still doubted. It was part of my being, the doubting, and it too was Wickham's fault. I was always so careful about showing my emotions because I never knew if someone was telling the truth. I had to uphold to so many standards in my position, and I always hesitate in important decisions.

One of the things I loved most about Elizabeth was how free I felt around her. I had found myself thinking more clearly and she had even told me on one occasion that I seemed much less haughty and arrogant. She and I connected on so many intellectual levels as well as connecting on a more mental basis. After pondering all of the thoughts racing through my mind, I had made my decision. I would ask her to marry me, but not yet. I would wait until I knew that she was ready and that Georgiana was feeling alright. I really worried about her and how she was reacting towards Wickham's death.

I kept walking around Netherfield until I found my room. I went to the desk to compose a letter to Colonel Fitzwilliam. As Georgiana's other guardian, I felt the need to write him about the ensuing circumstances. The letter I scribbled was short and barely legible. I could not concentrate well enough to pay attention to my writing.

I looked at the penmanship on the letter and crumpled it up, throwing it into the fire, my built up emotions from the past days flowing out. I stared at the paper in the fire, and the aggravation that had so briefly come over me halted. I was fascinated at the way the smoke rose off of the paper, dancing up and through the chimney. The burning parchment seemed to help me somehow. I thought that perhaps, it symbolized all of my frustrations of the past weeks and that they were drifting away.

I started to compose another letter, slowly this time, to my cousin. I wrote almost half of what I intended to correspond before a wave drowsiness crashed upon me. I retired to my bed and fell asleep immediately, dreaming of my sweet Elizabeth and Georgiana.

**Yeah, so it may be a little cheesy, but it's cute, so get over it ;)**


	11. Conversations

**Elizabeth POV**

After Mr. Darcy quitted the room, I went to go and sit by Georgiana, whose expression was now one of confusion. "Georgiana, dear," I said, "how are you? Do you need anything?" I took one of her hands in mine and she looked at me. "Is it horrible that I feel sad for this? He has done nothing but harm us, and yet I cannot help but feel distressed. What is even more conflicting is that I am also relieved at this new information. I am thankful that his trickery shall no longer befall the women in his acquaintance. Oh, Elizabeth! I am so puzzled by my emotions!"

I nodded through the younger woman's speech, and was amazed that she, a girl not much older than my own sister Lydia, could have such powerful sentiments. Just as she finished talking, the tears began to flow from her eyes. I pulled out my handkerchief and dabbed at her tears. "This is most normal, Georgiana. It would be odd if you did not feel as you do. I must say that I find you to be a most remarkable person to be taking this news as well as you are." I comforted her as she wept into her hands.

She suddenly became aware of her surroundings and sniffed loudly before regaining herself to say, "Thank you, Elizabeth, I do not think that this would have been easy if my brother was the one to sit through my crying. He has not the patience for such things." I smiled at her, "Of course. You may understand when I say that it was not my pleasure, as the circumstances are not of the most pleasing variety, but I am happy to have been able to help" Georgiana managed a small smile. "Elizabeth, I have but one more favor to ask of you. Would you please distract me with conversation? I do not really have a preference to the topic, just something to get my mind off of…his death."

I agreed and told her tales from books I had read and eventually she succeeded in her goal of starting to teach me to speak French. By the time we had finished our lesson, it was dark outside, but our hearts felt light, illuminated by our friendship. We yawned and said our goodbyes, in French of course, and separated for the night. Upon reaching my room, I soon found myself sleeping soundly in the soft bed, dreaming of Jane and Mr. Bingley, whom I had learned to be engaged by a letter left on my bedside. I was very delighted in my sister's happiness.

When I awoke the next morning, I felt very well rested. After dressing in a simple light green gown, I ventured out of my room to the dining area for breakfast. To my surprise, I found Georgiana there, and not Mr. Darcy or Mr. Bingley, whom I had been expecting to be awake so early.

I took a muffin and seated myself next to Georgiana, who was silent, but seemed content. It was she who started the conversation, "Thank you, Elizabeth, for last night. I feel much better now, almost happy, and I owe it to your listening and reasoning. I also must thank you for distracting me of the situation. I felt I could reflect on it better alone, when I had more time to think." I answered, "It was no trouble. I know it must be hard for you at such a young age to have an experience such as this, and I am pleased to have helped you come to terms with this."

Mr. Darcy entered then, and little did Georgiana and I know that he had heard our conversation. "Good morning, Georgiana, Elizabeth." I blushed slightly. I was growing accustomed to his using my first name, but when he spoke it, it sometimes sounded like a foreign tongue. I would never admit it, but one of the reasons I had always teased him so relentlessly was because I thought his voice was so attractive. Even when I had thought him to be a proud man, his voice had captivated me. Every time I recalled the night of the ball, and his hushed words to me in the hallway, a feeling of love would wash over me and a smile would erupt on my face.

The three of us sat in silence, the obvious topic of discussion- Georgiana's feelings about Wickham's demise- hanging in the air. I felt that it was something to be talked about alone, as siblings. "If you will excuse me," I said as I stood up from my chair, "I believe I shall take a turn about the gardens." I exited and let the Darcys talk together. On exiting the breakfast room, I found myself with Mr. Bingley and congratulated him on his engagement to Jane. He offered to walk with me and point out some longer paths that I might enjoy on another occasion, to which I agreed.

We talked of Jane, and for the first time, I really saw how in love my soon to be brother was with Jane. I kept on with my assessments until I heard, "If it would not be any trouble, may I join your walk?" Fitzwilliam had found us and Bingley stopped drabbling about Jane, however endearing it was. "I was planning on going to Longbourn today, if you would wish to join me, Miss Elizabeth?" suggested Mr. Bingley, "You too, Darcy, if you should like," he added. "Yes, Mr. Bingley! I would be very glad to see my sister, thank you!" I replied. Mr. Darcy smiled and looked at the clouds, an expression only a friend could hold because of their knowledge of their friend's character on his face.

"I am sorry, but I am forced to remain at Netherfield with Georgiana, but please offer my congratulations to Miss Bennet," said Mr. Darcy. I was very thankful that they would be staying here, for then they would not have to deal with my mother's overbearing attitude. We parted back at the doors and I went to change and ready myself to leave. Half an hour later, I made my way towards the entrance hall of Netherfield to journey with Mr. Bingley to Longbourn.

I could hear voices, and not wanting to disturb the speakers, I hid against the wall and listened to their conversation. "Charles! I'm glad I caught you!" This was Mr. Darcy, obviously talking to Mr. Bingley. "While you are at Longbourn, could you please find a way to deliver this note to Mr. Bennet without drawing Elizabeth's attention?" Mr. Bingley sounded startled at this strange request, "Yes, but only if I may know the contents of this note?" A sigh escaped Mr. Darcy's lips, "I am informing Mr. Bennet of my intentions on calling to request an audience with him in the later part of this week, after Elizabeth has returned home. I know that she is his favorite daughter and I am merely giving him some time to possibly get used to the idea that we could be married. Please, Charles, you mustn't let Elizabeth know of this. I know that you are not the best keeper of secrets, but I want to surprise her somehow."

Upon hearing this, I fled back to my quarters in disbelief. Mr. Darcy planned on proposing? I should have known to expect this, as it was the natural outcome for most courting couples, but I had not given it a lot of thought. I would say yes, how could I not? Mr. Darcy was the most wonderful person to come into my life. My strongest emotions had emerged on his account. First, my dreadful hate for him that instantly became known as a love, more passionate than can ever be explained. There could not be words to express the depths of our emotions. Nor would there be colors adequate enough, or an artist skilled enough to capture these thoughts accurately.

I quickly composed myself and headed to the main entrance hall again, and this time I was sure to make enough noise to hint at my arrival. Fitzwilliam and Mr. Bingley were chatting, and we made our way to the carriage. Acting as though I knew not of Darcy's intentions in the near future spent much of my energy, but I was glad to be on the way home to see my family.

**Hey there, it's me again. So, if you're hoping to hear any dialogue between Georgiana and Elizabeth in French, you're going to have to give me things to say, because I take Spanish :) … And thanks to everyone who has read this story- I expect you to review, because I've had 4,000+ views, but only 37 reviews. Something just doesn't add up… ~dress4m **


	12. Darcy's Decision

**Hey, so for some parts of this chapter, it would just be the same dialogue from the previous chapter, just from Darcy's point of view, so I only included a few lines. Otherwise, I just referenced it. Happy Reading!**

**Darcy's POV**

After my ramblings about Netherfield the night before and the exhaustion that was always inevitably caused by Mr. Wickham, I had fallen asleep immediately and stayed that way for longer than my normal routine. It was a full hour later than usual that I woke up the next morning, and I still dreaded getting out of bed. Georgiana's welfare and thoughts of Elizabeth were the only things that succeeded in rousing me from my drowsiness.

I lumbered down the halls towards the dining area. I stopped when I heard Georgiana's small voice say, "Thank you, Elizabeth, for last night." Quickly analyzing what was happening on the other side of the door, I realized that the only logical explanation was that Georgiana and Elizabeth were the only two in the room. "I feel much better now, almost happy, and I owe…"

I felt awake upon hearing my sister say this. I was so relieved that Mr. Wickham could not hurt my sister, even in death. Then I realized that Elizabeth had helped, and thought about her skills with people. I attributed it to her family's…colorful personality. I loved Elizabeth, but her family was one sacrifice I would have to make for her. The only ones that I could bear to be with longer than two minutes were Jane and Mr. Bennet. I had met the Gardiners and was pleased that they were nothing like Mrs. Bennet. I found them to be very friendly and looked forward to staying in their acquaintance.

Elizabeth's voice floated back to my ears and I realized that I was still standing outside the door, with my hand resting on the knob. I took a deep breath and walked in. Shortly after greeting Georgiana and Elizabeth, Elizabeth excused herself, and I believe it was to let Georgiana and I talk alone.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, knowing full well how she was, but asking her anyways. She responded happily, "I am very well. It seems that Mr. Wickham's end does not affect me the way we had expected it to. Of course, Elizabeth helped me to understand my feelings, which may be the only reason I am not disheartened at the moment." My younger sister smiled at me. She looked so much like our mother. I nodded at her and smiled, glad that she was feeling sound.

I stood and went to the end of the table and we spent a few minutes in silence until Georgiana cried out in desperation, "Brother! I would not say this if I could not truly see it!" I was startled by her outburst. "What do you mean?" I asked in total perplexity. She sighed, "Can you not tell? I will give you a hint on the subject. Elizabeth." Now I was starting to grasp her meaning. She watched me with a firm expression, trying hard to keep a straight face.

I laughed, "Georgiana, are you trying to tell me that you want me to propose to Elizabeth? If the answer is yes, then I wholeheartedly agree, and was planning on doing so in the near future. If I am mistaken about your meaning, then I am sorry and I hope that having Elizabeth as a sister is not so repugnant of an idea." Her mouth dropped open and she jumped out of her chair and ran to me, throwing her arms around my torso. "Is it true?" she cried out, "Do you plan on proposing?" I answered affirmatively, "Yes, Georgiana, it is true! But please, do not tell her. I would like for it to… shock her." Georgiana laughed once more, "Oh, nothing you could do could shock her, she knows you too well for that! But, I think I may be able to help, if you would let me?" "Of course," I said before she squeezed me once more, with more force than before.

From the windows I saw Elizabeth and Bingley walking in the gardens. I excused myself and went to join them on their walk. I could hear Bingley flattering Jane and quietly inquired if I may join them. "I was planning on going to Longbourn today, if you would wish to join me, Miss Elizabeth?" Bingley asked, and then added, "You too, Darcy, if you should like." Elizabeth agreed, and I had expected her to. She would return tomorrow, but seeing her sister would be a very happy event.

At first, I thought that it would be good to go, but then the thought struck me that Georgiana would be alone and it would be a great opportunity for her to help me with my plans. I gave the required excuse and we all ventured back to our rooms. The idea had come to me that I should write a note to Mr. Bennet and that I should attempt to get it to him without Elizabeth's knowing. It read as follows:

_Mr. Bennet,_

_I must start by congratulating you on Miss Bennet's engagement to Mr. Bingley. He is a good man and it will be a fine match. Second, I must call to your attention that my feelings for your daughter have grown immensely, and I believe hers have as well. My intention is to call on you and Elizabeth at Longbourn this Wednesday. _

_I must apologize for the manner and secrecy in which this note was sent. I wished for you to receive it as soon as possible._

_Cordially,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Upon hastily scrawling this message to Mr. Bennet, I endeavored to find Mr. Bingley before he and Elizabeth set off for Longbourn. Mr. Bingley walked into the entrance hall just as I arrived myself. I quickly pulled him aside and gave him the letter, telling him my wishes for it to be delivered secretly. After some inquiries to the subject of the note, Bingley agreed to deliver it and the matter was dropped, less Elizabeth overhear.

Elizabeth arrived a few moments later and I escorted her to the carriage with Mr. Bingley. I saw them off and set off towards the library where Georgiana and I had agreed to meet. We discussed many different scenarios and manners that I could propose to Elizabeth with, but not one of them seemed fit. I finally came to the resolution that I would say what came to me when the time came. I knew it would not be as eloquent as I would wish it to be, but it will come from the heart.

The time had passed by very quickly and before Georgiana and I were aware of it, the travelers returned. "How is your family, Elizabeth?" I asked when we were all settled together. "They are very well. It was a blessing to see Jane so happy. Mary is also quite content. Her wedding to Mr. Collins is in only a month." I found it hard not to laugh at the memory of Mr. Collins, the awkward man that he was. Elizabeth's eyes also held her mirth at the reference to him. "I am happy for both of your sisters. Pray tell, how do they get along, Mr. Collins and your sister?" I asked. I was genuinely curious as to what kind of a person Mary must be to find Mr. Collins' preachy attitude pleasing.

"They are a good match for each other," she responded, "Mary has always had a liking towards the church and is often quoting the bible, much to Mr. Collins' pleasure. She listens to his speeches and always questions with alacrity. I believe they listen to each other very well and they seem to be genuinely happy." I was surprised at this answer, but because Elizabeth seemed happy, so did I. Mary would soon be my sister if all went according to plan, so I wanted to make sure that my relations were well.

"That is very good to hear. I am happy that they are fond of each other," I said. A yawn threatened to emerge from me—it had been a long day. I managed suppress it, but my tiredness did not go unnoticed. "Perhaps we had all better retire?" suggested Bingley, much to my relief. There was a mutual agreement and we all set off for our chambers.

Sleep did not find its way to me easily. I felt drained of all energy and my body needed the rest that only sleep brings, but my mind would not permit it. I could only think of the joy and happiness the events of the next few days would hold.

**Happy time, right? Proposal next chapter—yay! - but who knows exactly what the one after that will bring- mwa-haha-haha! Won't be too bad, just some surprises that make some people sad/angry :)**


	13. The Proposal

**Let's hear it for 50+ reviews! Thanks guys! Longer chapter this time- 3 full pages on Word. **

**Elizabeth POV**

The next day I departed from Netherfield. I dreaded leaving my dear Fitzwilliam, but I secretly knew that soon I would never have to leave him again. My family was glad to have me back, but my mother kept questioning why I left. "Mother," I said impatiently, "Miss Darcy needed my help with something and had requested to spend some time with me. I did not want to disappoint my friend." It wasn't a complete lie, she _had _needed my help, even if she herself hadn't requested for me. "I see," she said. Ever since Fitzwilliam and I started courting, my mother had all but refused to talk to me, which was unusual, because I would have thought that she would have nothing to comment on but his fortune. My theory is that my mother is minutely afraid of Mr. Darcy.

Longbourn was in such a commotion over the engagement of Jane and the approaching wedding of Mary. Kitty and Lydia were fighting for the attention they held previously and were very persistent. My father was, as always, in his sanctuary, away from all of the women.

"Jane, I am so happy for you," I said to her that night as we sat in our bed talking. "Oh, Lizzie, Charles is so wonderful. I feel as though I might die of excitement!" she said, "Now we must get Mr. Darcy to propose to you!" I blushed, trying not to let her know I had a secret, but she knew, as any sister does.

She looked at me with a puzzled expression before it changed to surprise and said, "Lizzie! Did he..? Are you engaged to Mr. Darcy!" I colored more and replied, "No, Jane, I am not. Not yet." I knew my face still showed that I was hiding something. "Yet? There is something you are not telling me?" she asked. So I told her. I told her of how I had eavesdropped on Charles and Fitzwilliam, and that he planned to propose to me soon. I also informed her that a letter was given to our father regarding the manner. "Does Mr. Darcy know that you are aware of his plans?" asked Jane. "No, he has no idea that I know he is going to propose."

"Forgive me for taking away attention from your engagement," I teased, "Mrs. Bingley!" Jane hit me softly with a pillow and looked at me mischievously before blowing out the candle. Once our chatter had died down, Jane fell asleep quickly, as I could tell by her steady breath. I thought once more of Fitzwilliam and I too succumbed to sleep's sweet solitude, dreaming of what was to come.

The next morning, Tuesday, I finished unpacking my things and helped poor Mary with keeping Mama distracted. Mary was never the center of attention before, and I could tell she felt uncomfortable being treated so. Whenever Mama was being too loud or having nothing to do, I would remind her of something she may have forgotten to do. Then she would walk off, exclaiming, "Two daughters to be married! Oh my!" I wondered at how she would react in a few days when she learned that I will be married to Fitzwilliam. Not only will she have three daughters married off, one of them secures our family to Longbourn while the other two are married to affluent men! I will be glad for any peace that may come into our household.

I spent the rest of the either with Jane, reading, or attempting to embroider a handkerchief. I did not have the patience or the steady hand to decorate it with a pattern that resembled anything remotely recognizable. I found that I could not concentrate on reading today. My current read was a book borrowed from Georgiana. It was a child's book, but it was in French, so I tried to translate it.

Near three in the afternoon, a carriage from Netherfield approached our home, and I thought that it could be Fitzwilliam. I rushed out with Jane to discover who it was. My hopes were in vain, for it was not Fitzwilliam, but Mr. Bingley who stepped out of the carriage. "Miss Elizabeth, Jane, how do you do this afternoon?" The question seemed to be aimed only at Jane, but that was only to be expected. Both Jane and Mr. Bingley were such kind and caring people. I retreated and let them have some time together.

It was then that I ventured into my father's study, where I knew I was always welcome. I knocked on the door and poked my head in, "Papa?" He looked up from the papers he was reading and hastily shoved them into the drawer. "Lizzie! What is on your mind, child?" he asked nervously. I smiled to myself. I believed he may have been reading the note from Mr. Darcy and he was probably expecting me to be asking for his permission right now.

"Nothing in particular, I just came here because Mr. Bingley has just arrived and I did not want to be bothering Jane." I said. My father looked as though he was lost in a train of thought. "Oh. Good. Now Lizzie, how is it that you have not come to me in a while because of a scrape on your knee after falling from a tree, or running in here after chasing the animals around the yard?" I was surprised at this question. It was true, I hadn't come to him complaining of an injury or telling him stories of beating the animals in races. "Papa, I'm not a little girl anymore. I have grown up," I answered. He looked forlorn as he replied, "Yes, I suppose you have."

I gave him a kiss on the forehead and left him, touched that he missed my childhood antics. I knew I was his favorite daughter and that he would be hurt that soon he will no longer hold the first place in my heart. These are the thoughts I pondered as I sat through the afternoon, as I ate dinner silently, and as I fell asleep. My dearest Fitzwilliam was now the most important man in my life, and while it made me happy to the point of screaming, another part of me felt sad that my father would no longer be so prevalent in my life.

The next morning I slept late. I do not know why no one woke me, but as soon as I finished dressing, Mrs. Hill knocked and alerted me that Mr. Darcy was here to see me. I all but ran down the stairs to see him. "Elizabeth," he said as he saw me, his voice just above a whisper. "Good morning, Fitzwilliam," I said, "I have not yet taken my morning walk, would you like to join me?" He agreed, "Yes, of course."

We wandered out on our walk and I noticed that as we talked, Mr. Darcy became increasingly more nervous. I knew he was going to propose to me, but I tried not to let him know. What I did not notice until we had arrived was that he was slowly leading us towards the same clearing that we had so often talked about such serious things in. I was delighted that he too thought it was a special place for us.

I sat down on the fallen tree as I had done before, and all conversation seemed to have stopped. We were having a discussion on a book we had both read from the Netherfield library when we both just stopped talking. Fitzwilliam stood facing away from me for a moment before turning around and lifting his eyes from the ground to look at me.

"What have I done to deserve you, Elizabeth? You are remarkable—in all aspects. You are beautiful, sincere, and not afraid to speak your mind. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I would have the chance to say this to you." Here he moved forward to kneel on one knee in front of me and he took my hand and stroked in for a moment. "I would delighted to never separate from you again, to be with you always, if you would just… marry me?"

I took his hand in both of mine and held his fingers before curling them with mine. "Yes, Fitzwilliam, I will marry you!" I said, the last words being drowned in my happy tears. I did not know exactly what happened next, but I soon found myself being spun around in my fiancé's arms. After he set me down, he still held me close and I gazed up at him.

"Fitzwilliam," I started," I want to be honest with you. I was not planning on telling you this, but…I must commend Bingley- he is a better secret keeper than you thought." I watched his thought process before he understood and responded with a surprised tone in his voice, "What? You knew I was going to propose?" I nodded, "Yes darling, but that did not make it any less special." "How did you find out? Did he tell you?" he questioned. "No, do not blame Mr. Bingley. My keen ears picked up yet another thing I was not supposed to hear." I said, alluding to the things I had overheard him say in the past.

"Well, I shall be careful to make sure you aren't around next time I have a secret," he teased. I responded in a joking voice, "You should not keep secrets from your wife, Fitzwilliam, or else she shall have to leave you!" "Very well then, Elizabeth, here is a secret," he said. "And what would that be?" He looked into my eyes and I felt as though they pierced my very soul, unleashing the love that lived there. He leaned closer and slowly whispered, "I love you." Then I kissed him, or maybe he kissed me. Either way, I knew that this was the man I was destined to be with forever.

**Here is a shout out to all you propriety fans and followers of historically accurate social etiquette: I'm sorry, I know they would not have kissed, but I had to. I just had to. I hope you understand.**


	14. Impossible

**Darcy POV**

We leisurely walked back to Longbourn, enjoying our time together. Once we could see the house, Elizabeth stopped and warned me, "Please, do not mind my mother. I am sure she will go into hysterics when we announce our engagement. She means well, but has an unusual way of showing it." "Elizabeth," I answered, "there is no need to caution me, I know of how she acts. I am ready for it and will tolerate it because it is all for you." She blushed and it made her look so lovely in the morning light.

When we arrived at Longbourn, I left Elizabeth's side to call on her father. It seemed as if he was waiting for me. There was a silence in his study, so I began, "Mr. Bennet, you can have no doubt as to what I am here to ask you about based on the note given to you from Mr. Bingley. I am asking for your permission to marry Elizabeth." He nodded a few times and wearily responded, "It pains me to lose my favorite daughter, but I must oblige to your wishes. Your devotion to each other is one I have not seen before." He paused and then laughed quietly, "I must say that I was surprised that Mr. Bingley visited me on these matters before you did."

Once it was agreed upon, Elizabeth was called in and after hearing the answer she had expected, but still worried about, all three of us went into the parlor room to tell everyone the happy news. Mrs. Bennet was beside herself, with three daughters now going to be married off, Jane and Mary offered their sincere congratulations, Kitty smiled at us, and Lydia was smug, muttering a few sentences but otherwise complaining that the militia was leaving and she wasn't allowed to go with.

It was wonderful to think of Elizabeth and me as "us." So long it had been me, waiting for someone to come into my life and open my eyes to see the way I carried myself, to change my perceptions, and to make me fall in love. When Bingley first bought Netherfield, the ways of life in the country repulsed me. Now, I thank him everyday for dragging me along, or else I might never have met Elizabeth.

After a few days of merrymaking and spending time with our future wives, Bingley and I left for London to acquire marriage licenses. I also had to obtain a ring for Elizabeth, but I was not going to buy one. My mother's wedding ring was stored safely at my home in London, so I was able to retrieve it upon our arrival.

London was very busy this time of year and there were people all around. After Mr. Bingley and I took care of the licenses, we began our way back to my house. I was looking at all of the faces in the crowds as we rode in the carriage. Men and women walked together, laughing with cheerful faces, and single women tried to catch the eye of any officers from the militia.

As I surveyed the people, I suddenly felt myself go cold. "Stop the carriage!" I shouted and jumped out before it cam to a complete halt. I stood in the middle of the street, turning in circles to find the face I had just seen. "Darce, what is it?" asked Bingley. "It cannot be. It is impossible," I said, still wildly scanning the crowds for his face. "What is impossible?" he asked again. I realized we were in the street, holding up the people behind us and receiving odd glances from those walking around. As I jumped back into the carriage, I finally answered his questions. "I saw Wickham."

Once we were moving again, Bingley said, "Darce, you can't have seen him. He is dead—we've both seen the letter." I gave a heavy sigh and said, "I know, but his face was unmistakable. It was him. We made eye contact and when he started to run, I jumped out of the carriage. I thought that I was finally rid of him, and now he shows up again!" "You are probably just tired," suggested Mr. Bingley, "a lot has happened to you recently. You've only thought him dead for a week, and you had to communicate it to Georgiana. On top of that, you managed to become engaged to Elizabeth. It has been a long week, and I am sure that you just need some rest." I shook my head, "No, this was him. I am sure of it, and I'm sure I do need some rest, but only after I discover what this is about." I knew I was being stubborn, but Wickham wasn't dead! I needed to know what was happening.

I rushed to my study when we arrived to find the letters I had placed in the desk drawers only that morning. Shuffling through them, I found the letter from Colonel Forster that contained the information about Wickham's death. After reading through it a few times, searching for anything that could be misleading or have a hidden meaning, I gave up. I was no expert on these things, but I knew someone who was. Luckily, my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam was in London right now, so all I had to do was find him and ask for his input.

While I waited for him, I poured myself a glass of brandy and worried about what was taking him so long. I knew I should not be cross at my cousin, but I was, as Bingley had pointed out, tired and I thought I might be going insane for seeing a dead man walking the streets of London. One thing that kept bothering me was that the man I saw was not wearing a uniform, but average clothes that one might see any man wearing.

"Darcy! What is troubling you? It must be serious, if you are drinking," my cousin said as he strode into my study. It was true, I didn't care for drinking and it seemed I only drank brandy when something bad happened, usually involving Wickham. "Please, Richard, do not laugh at me when I tell you what took place today. I think I've gone mad," I said. He responded, "I must not believe you on that notion, for only a sane person could pronounce themselves mad." "I do not have time for this! Just tell me if this letter was truly written by Colonel Forster," I demanded as I thrust the letter towards him. "Very well then," he answered.

"Let's see, the penmanship is true to Colonel Forster's style," Richard muttered, "as well as the signature. This is the parchment used by the militia for these matters." He folded the letter up as it had originally come and inspected the broken seal. "This is the seal used by the militia, as well, and not a reproduction. I would say that this letter is indeed authentic. Colonel Forster wrote and sent this letter. Why do you ask?"

I shook my head, "I know the letter states him to be dead, but I saw him today. I saw Mr. Wickham in London. It seems impossible, but it was him." He nodded, "I see, Darcy. I myself had heard no mention that Wickham was dead until you wrote me, so it is very well possible that this is another plot to get out of debt." "Yes," I answered, "I am just so worried for Georgiana, and for Elizabeth, and her younger sisters, they had always expressed a liking towards him and I do not want to see any more trouble caused because of him."

Richard smiled. "Ah, yes, Elizabeth. How are you and she doing?" I looked at my cousin and grinned, the light returning to my eyes, "We are engaged." "Really?" he asked incredulously, "When did this happen? Last time we spoke of her, you mentioned that she despised you!" I then proceeded to tell him everything that had happened between us, starting with the first time I danced with her. After finishing my tale, I apologized to Richard, saying, "I am sorry I have not communicated with you for so long. I suppose I failed to mention anything about Elizabeth in my letter to you about Wickham's death. I suspect she is one of the reasons that Georgiana handled it as well as she did." He smiled, "Then I approve of her already! Not that you need my approval, of course. She just sounds like a good influence on Georgiana and yourself."

"Yes, she is," I answered, "But back to Wickham, do you think you could find him?" He contemplated this thought before answering, "Most likely. I could also go talk with Colonel Forster to find out why he sent the letter if Wickham isn't dead. I will try, even if there are no results, I will try my hardest." I thanked him and he left to go speak with Colonel Forster immediately. Now I could do nothing but wait.

**I wasn't planning on any additional Wickham drama and that is why I had killed him off, but this idea came to me when I was running the other day, so I thought- Why not?**


	15. Pemberley

**I read through the whole story and I felt that it seems like Elizabeth doesn't express her love for him as much as he does for her, so I am going to keep you waiting on the Wickham deal while we have some Elizabeth time ;) but no worry, next chapter will hopefully be up in a jiffy **

**Elizabeth POV**

If I had thought I was happy when Fitzwilliam and I were courting, it was nothing compared to the feeling I had now. I felt as though I could fly, and that the only thing holding us down was time. Our wedding would be in four months, a relatively short engagement that sounded like an eternity. It would be a double wedding so that Jane and I would be married together. We had always had such a close bond that it seemed fitting to spend the end of our time as sisters together before our main role would be as wives.

I was only partially conscious of the looks I received from the people, mostly women, when we set out to Meryton during the time that Fitzwilliam and Charles, who had requested that I call him by his first name, were in London. In prior times, their glares would have been the only thing on my mind, but now I could think of nothing but Fitzwilliam. He is my everything.

There were so many things about him that I had mistaken and so many things that I had discovered. I adored his crooked smile and the contrast of his dark hair and blue eyes. Beyond physical traits, I loved that he was an intelligent, sensitive, compassionate man. The way he cared so much for his sister, and for me, was enough to convince me that he was perfect, however much he may try to deny it. The very thought of him, let alone the sight of him, made my knees go weak and I feared I would fall when he came into the room, but then I knew that he would be there to pick me up and care for me.

Bantering and conversing together was another thing I prized about Fitzwilliam. I enjoyed our talks even before I understood that I loved him. One of the things that I enjoyed the most was when I defeated him and he stood in, what I now know was admiration, astonishment. It was no small victory when I was able to humiliate him. Now that I look back on it, I feel ashamed at my actions and the reasons for them. I just hadn't known the _real_ Mr. Darcy and I had not yet realized that I felt affection for him.

I looked forward to seeing Pemberley. Fitzwilliam insisted that I see it along with my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, as they planned to visit Derbyshire. I had heard so many depictions of the estate and was curious as to how it really appeared. I was, however, nervous to see the place that I would soon be mistress of. Fitzwilliam was to continue to Pemberley from London when he was finished with his affairs there. I would then leave with the Gardiners while Mr. Bingley returned to Netherfield.

The plan went about smoothly and I must say that I was breathless upon seeing Pemberley for the first time as we rode to it. I could not believe that this was to be my home. It was grand, to be sure, but was still inviting and warm. The greenery surrounding it as well as the beautiful stillness of the reflecting pool that lay in front of the estate gave a general feeling of magnificence, and yet it was not in excess.

Fitzwilliam met us at the entrance and greeted us, "Good morning, Elizabeth, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner. Shall we go inside?" We continued to be amazed as we walked inside. The artistic detail was magnificent and I could not help but notice Mr. Darcy smile at my intake of everything. My aunt and uncle lagged behind while Fitzwilliam gave us a tour of the house.

We walked into a room full of marble statues of Greek and Roman gods and figures of mythology. "This is my father's collection," he explained, "as well as a few additions of my own." I found myself drawn towards a likeness that resembled Mr. Darcy himself. I made him stand next to it while I examined the similarities. "It does not do you justice," I pronounced, "You look much too solemn in this carving." He smiled, "I suppose so, for when it was made, you had not yet captured my heart." I blushed deeply, he was much too kind to me. "Shall we continue on, Elizabeth? I believe Georgiana is very anxious to play a duet with you."

We all had a wonderful time playing and conversing over dinner. We were shown to our rooms to retire for the night. Fitzwilliam escorted me to my chamber and said, as he left, "I shall be in my study down the hall, if you need anything, even if you should wish for a single drop of water." I thanked him and entered into my room. Although I felt happy to be with him again, he seemed distant, as he had during the time when he had learned of Mr. Wickham's death. He had always been very open with me from the beginning, and I yearned to know what was troubling him, if there was something troubling him at all. I paced the room, thinking of an excuse to go to him, just to see him. I donned a dressing gown and with my candle, snuck into the hallway and crept towards the study.

I knocked lightly and poked my head in, entering when Fitzwilliam saw me. He was reading on one of the few couches in the room. His jacket was discarded, his cravat loosened, and his hair was slightly disheveled. "Elizabeth," he asked worriedly, "what is it that you need?" I answered, "Do not fret. I was merely wondering if I may borrow a book that I had seen in the library this afternoon. I cannot sleep." "You do not need to ask," he said. "Everything here is yours. Although it may not yet be yours officially, I see no difference." I sat next to him and said, "I understand your logic. I am yours, and you are mine. Because Pemberley and its belongings are also yours, it follows that because you possess them and I possess you, then I possess Pemberley and its belongings as well."

"Yes," he said. His face was soft and had hint of laughter as he said this. I was sitting so close to him and his earthy scent enveloped me. He reached his hand up to my face and gently brushed a loose strand of hair back behind my ear, his palm resting delicately against my cheek. "Elizabeth, I-" Suddenly, our tender moment was interrupted. "Darcy! I've found him! I've found-" the man stopped, aware that he had intruded. "Forgive me," he said quickly, embarrassed by bursting in, "I shall be in the hall." He quit the room and I presumed him to be Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, Mr. Darcy's cousin, based on what I had been told of his appearance.

Both Mr. Darcy and I had stood up at the Colonel's hasty arrival. I realized how improper it must have seemed from his point of view. It was late, Mr. Darcy and I were alone, and we were both in states of undress. Mr. Darcy shifted his eyes from the door to me as I turned towards him. "Now you have met my cousin Richard," he said. I nodded and asked, "Fitzwilliam, what did he mean? Who did he find?" He sighed, "I should like to share with you, but it is late. You need to sleep." "But we shall talk about this tomorrow?" I pestered. He nodded wearily and walked me to the door. "Goodnight, Elizabeth," he said as he opened the door to reveal his cousin, waiting patiently in the hall. I curtseyed quickly before running off to my room.

My dreams were clustered with visions of Fitzwilliam. Most of the dreams were of his smiling face, memories of the times we had spent together recently. However, there were a few dreams that had tormented me lately. Not only did they include Fitzwilliam, but also Mr. Wickham. These nightmares did not end well and I would wake up, shaking, but I knew Wickham was gone, so I would comfort myself in that thought. I would also look at the letter I kept at my bedside, written from Fitzwilliam, and trace my finger over the elegant signature of his name.

I laid down in my bed, confused and anxious to know what on earth the Colonel was telling Mr. Darcy.


	16. A Happy Beginning

**Darcy POV**

"I'm so sorry, Darce, I did not realize that you would not be alone," said Colonel Fitzwilliam once Elizabeth had disappeared to her room and we had entered into my study. "It is alright. Pray do not ask questions of Elizabeth at the present, we shall have more time in the future for you to have a better introduction. I need to know: what news do you have of Wickham- you said you've found him?" I asked. He nodded wearily, "Yes, after meeting with you in London, I went to the inns and taverns that Wickham might be more likely to frequent, but he was not to be found."

"However," he continued, "luck was on our side because I ran into none other than Colonel Forster himself. After a night of heavy questioning, he finally revealed that Wickham had forced him to write the letter that was sent to you. Wickham had threatened Colonel Forster that if he would not trick everyone into thinking that he was dead, then he would bring about the ruination of certain young ladies in Colonel Forster's family, particularly a favorite niece in the family. Wanting to spare her of a life that she would most certainly not choose, he wrote the letter and sent it, as well as paying all of Wickham's debts."

I sat and processed this. I could understand Colonel Forster's motivation, but he could have told _someone _of the threats made- he is a Colonel in the militia after all! "I see, but where did you find Wickham and where is he now?" I inquired. "After questioning Forster even more thoroughly, he let it be known that he had seen Wickham pay for a room at an inn on the opposite side of the river. I had him lead me, as well as a few men to help in the capture of Mr. Wickham should he have caused any trouble, to the hotel in question. We found him drunk in the bar and he seemed to come along willingly. He made quite a commotion this morning when he woke up in jail for deserting, but he shall be a problem no longer, and for real this time."

I stood up from where I had been sitting on the couch and walked over to my cousin. "Richard," I asked, "what will happen to him?" I felt rage towards Wickham, but _I_ did not want to be the one to sentence him, or hurt him, or even kill him if it came to that. "He is to be kept in jail at the present and eventually sent away and exiled from England." He paused for a moment before asking, "Do you wish to see him?" At this, all of my feelings from the past few days threatened to take over and I could see in my mind a picture of what would happen if I were to see Wickham. I waited until I felt my composure was solid enough for me to answer. "I do not think it wise to let me see the man, for I fear I would throttle him on the spot. No," I said, shaking my head and reassuring myself, "I wish to never see him again."

The Colonel nodded, and I glanced at the clock. It was very late. "You are lucky, indeed, cousin," I said, "that I had a room prepared for you should a situation like this have arrived." It was with a light heart that I fell asleep that night, now that my problems with Wickham were finally over and that my relationship with Elizabeth was coming to a happy end. "No", I thought, "a happy beginning."

I knew the day would be full of questions from Elizabeth, but first I felt that a proper introduction to Colonel Fitzwilliam was in order. It happened perfectly that everyone, including the Gardiners, was breakfasting when the Colonel walked in. "Ah- forgive me," I addressed the room, "this is my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam. He arrived late last evening." Georgiana ran immediately to hug her cousin and protector. As individual introductions were made, Elizabeth and Richard made no hint that they had met previously the night before.

After a few minutes, Elizabeth spoke up and said, "Mr. Darcy and I were planning on an adventure outdoors, surely you could not object to joining us on this fine day, Colonel?" Oh, she was a cunning woman, inviting my cousin along on our walk so as to achieve the greatest amount of information, and I honor her for her trickiness. "I accept. It is a wonderful day out and certainly made more so by the beautiful grounds on which we are to walk," he responded. "Perhaps I may join you as well?" asked Mr. Gardiner to which his wife responded, "No, stay here, let the young ones have their fun. I should not like to be alone here, for I fear I would get lost!" At this moment, I decided that Mrs. Gardiner was one of my favorite relations of Elizabeth.

Soon, we began our walk outside, and I am sure that Richard knew fully well of what words to expect from Elizabeth, having interrupted us the night before. "Pardon me for being so direct," said Elizabeth, "but who is it that you have found Colonel? I should like to know what is going on here." "Well, Miss Bennet, I believe that Darcy here could tell the beginning of the story with fewer errors, as it was his discovery in the first place." She looked at me expectantly and sat down on a bench that was so conveniently located.

I took a breath and began to unwind my tale, beginning with what she knew, "You were informed of the death of Mr. Wickham. I still thank you for helping Georgiana through it. You understand that I was relieved at his disappearance from this earth and that he would no longer cause trouble." She interrupted, "So what does this have to do with Mr. Wickham? He is dead- what could be the problem now?" I struggled to say this to her, but succeeded, "He is not dead. I saw him in London." Her eyes grew wide and her eyebrows raised the smallest amount, but the expression of surprise mixed with fear and confusion was easily present on her face.

"How can that be?" she whispered. "If I may step in," Colonel Fitzwilliam said, "this is where I come into the story. Darcy summoned me to his study and had me examine the letter from Colonel Forster for authenticity. I verified that it was indeed a valid letter and inquired as to why he wanted to know. He then explained how he had seen Wickham and I agreed that I had not heard even a whisper that he had died before Darcy alerted me of it. Saying that I would help to find him was the easy part. Putting a plan into action was more difficult. To shorten up the rest of my journey, I ran into Colonel Forster and asked him some questions. Wickham forced him to write the letter and threatened his niece if Colonel Forster refused. Based on what information he gave to me, we found Wickham at a nearby tavern. He is now in jail."

After some time, she responded, "I am relieved that he will no longer cause trouble. Tell me again how you became so involved in this most recent scandal, Colonel?" I answered, "I asked him. I was worried for Georgiana, your younger sisters, and you, Elizabeth." "Thank you," she said sincerely, "I appreciate it. What will happen to him now?" Richard answered, "He is to be sent off, perhaps to Australia or the West Indies." "I have told Georgiana of the recent occurrences concerning Mr. Wickham, so there is no need to take trouble in telling her." Right on cue, Georgiana walked into the sitting area in the garden where we were seated. "May I join you?" she asked. We all agreed and she walked with Colonel Fitzwilliam while I accompanied Elizabeth.

Georgiana and Richard bounded ahead because Georgiana wanted to show him a new favorite spot of hers with a beautiful view where she had planted flowers. It was amusing to see sixteen year old Georgiana try to pull the strong and noble Colonel Fitzwilliam into a run. I glanced to my side to see Elizabeth staring wickedly at me. She grinned and dashed off, quickly catching up to Georgiana and Richard. She looked back at me as I started to chase after her and we ran past my sister and cousin to a bench under a large tree that's arms seemed to reach up and touch the clouds.

Elizabeth ran around the tree, whose girth was in no means small, and I circled it as well, trying to find her, but to no avail. Suddenly, I turned around and came face to face with her and we both burst out laughing, which was a hard task since we were out of breath from our race. We leaned our backs against the tree and Elizabeth grasped my hand. She slid down, sitting at the foot of the tree and pulled me down with her. Our chests were still heaving as our lungs filled with air and she rested her head against my shoulder.

"I do not believe," I chuckled, "that I have done that since I was a child! I am glad I dressed comfortably to be out of doors." "Well, Fitzwilliam, perhaps we shall have the chance to do so more often in the future," she said. "Yes, we shall," I answered, smiling at my beautiful Elizabeth. She lifted her head and the shadows from leaves seemed to miss her face, and it was instead gilded by a golden light, either from the exercise or the sun, I did not know. I took her hand and pressed it against my chest, over my thumping heart. "Do you feel this? It is yours. It always has been," I stated. She leaned in and kissed my cheek, an action that was wonderful and yet highly improper. In response, I took her hand and kissed each of her fingers and held her hand to my lips for a moment until we could once again hear Georgiana and Richard. Then we sat on the bench.

They walked over towards us and Richard said, "And here I was, thinking that you had run all the way to London and gotten married early!" There was a mixture of blushes and laughs at this statement that grew at his joking addition in which he said, "What a shame!" The wedding seemed as though it was to be years and years away, and time went on monotonously. Eventually, the residents at Pemberley, with the addition of Jane and Charles, found ourselves once more reunited in Hertfordshire for our weddings, which were to occur in two days time.

**Poll: How do YOU prefer to spell Elizabeth's last name? B-E-N-N-E-T or B-E-N-N-E-T-T? (Although I prefer to spell it D-A-R-C-Y ;)**


	17. The Wedding

**Elizabeth POV**

I was getting married to Fitzwilliam today. From the moment I woke up, a smile was fixed on my face and it would not- could not- go away. The wedding was to be in the early afternoon, and then a late lunch would be held in celebration. Mama barely let Jane and I eat breakfast before we had to change into our wedding gowns and arrange our hair.

All of our sisters and the maids were involved in readying us and making us look "like gorgeous angels," as put by our Mama. I had not looked in a mirror after my hair was done, and I went behind the dressing screen to put on my gown. The fabric was so soft and luxurious, slipping though my arms as I held it. The little lace patterns were so intricate, they must have been made by pixies. I slid the dress on and emerged. "Oh Lizzie, you look stunning!" exclaimed Kitty, whose manners had improved drastically in the past few weeks. She had stopped following Lydia around after she saw that all of her older sisters were now going to be married, and she was likely to be next.

I moved to stand in the mirror, doubting my sister's words. I am no vain being, but I must agree that the color and style of the dress suited me, as well as my family's expertise and precision in hair. The creamy color and texture of the dress flowed from my shoulders very nicely and the cut of the neckline was low, highlighting my collar bone and neck, but not showing too much. My hair was pinned beautifully, the few stray ringlets resting against my cheekbones. Jane came and stood next to me, looking absolutely beautiful as well.

"Oh my dears!" said our mother, "You are so beautiful! I am so blessed to have two daughters being married today! I should think my nerves will overcome me. Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy will have a hard time not to look at you, dears!" Jane and I smiled secretly to each other at our mother's frivolity. She had come to us last night to discuss what our roles as wives would be like, and it seemed she was more nervous than we were.

We descended the steps and went to the door to leave for the church, careful as not to ruin our dresses. My father pulled me to the side and said, "My child, I could not have parted from you for anyone less. Mr. Darcy is receiving a treasure. Make sure he knows it, and make sure to cherish each other throughout your lives." He was getting teary eyed and I too was suffering from his kind thoughts and words. I answered, "Papa, we are not yet even at the church and we are already crying! Who knows what these next few hours will bring?"

We arrived at the church where Jane, Mama, Papa, and I were shuffled into a small room in which to wait until our entrance. Mama led Jane in first and handed her to Mr. Bingley. Then, I began my walk down the aisle with my father towards Mr. Darcy. The look in his eyes made me go faint, and my grip tightened on my father's arm. He noticed and shifted his hand to cover my trembling fingers, saving me from passing out. Mr. Darcy's gentle arm was then found under my hand and we kneeled next to Jane and Charles as the ceremony began.

I knew not what followed, time blurring until I was to read my vows and pledge to love my husband forever and ever. We exchanged rings and reality began to blur once more as Mr. Darcy leaned in for a kiss. It was not a long kiss, but it told volumes, it told of our future, of the love, joy, and happiness we would share together over the years. We wore smiles as we rode next to each other in the carriage on the way to the luncheon.

Fitzwilliam rested his hand on mine and we looked into each other's eyes. "How was it," I asked, "that upon our first meeting, I had been determined to loathe you? You are the most wonderful man in the entire world." He chuckled, "I do not know. I do not know how any of this happened. My dear, dear Elizabeth, I believe you teach the stars to shine, the torches to burn, the moon to glow, the birds to sing. All I know is that our hard times in the past no longer matter. From now on, we shall be together at all times." His rich voice rang out to my ears and we found ourselves leaning towards each other, lips meeting passionately, stopping only when the carriage hit a bump and jolted us out of our embrace.

I looked around, making sure no one had seen us, but it would have been impossible. We were in a covered carriage because the sky had threatened to pour down on us all morning, so there was no need to be embarrassed. I did not know why I felt embarrassed, for was it not natural to show affection towards your husband? Even though I felt uncomfortable, I found myself wanting to be closer to him. "Fitzwilliam, I must say that it is very pleasing to have you be allowed to take such liberties with me now. I enjoy our closeness," I said as I scooted closer to him, resting my head against his shoulder. "And if you are pleased," he said, "then I am pleased also."

The carriage stopped at Netherfield, where the Bingleys had offered to host the wedding lunch. Jane and Charles would, of course, be staying there and Fitzwilliam and I were to make the few hours journey to his London home and after a few days visit turn towards Pemberley. We had decided to stay at the luncheon only as much time as was absolutely necessary. We did not voice it, but I am sure that one of the factors that made us reach that decision was my mother.

"Oh I am sure that Mrs. Bingley and Mrs. Darcy will be generous hosts to our family," she bragged, "But with such busy husbands, who know when they will be likely to be available?" Everyone could hear her nonstop comments and exclamations about Jane and me, and it truly made me embarrassed to have her as a mother. My only solitude was that in twenty minutes I would be leaving Netherfield with my most wonderful husband, and that if I really felt like it, I would never need to see my mother again.

**Darcy POV**

I sat next to Elizabeth at the table, finally able to hold her hand, to really look at her, and to no longer have to uphold ridiculous proprietary standards. I looked at her and wondered if she knew how enticing her neck looked, if she knew how I longed to kiss it, if she knew how lovely her loose curls lay against her face. Did she purposely taunt me? "Elizabeth," I whispered in her ear, "you look absolutely lovely, my angel." She blushed a deep crimson and responded, "And you look particularly handsome… my fairy." I could not help but chuckle at being called a fairy. "And why, may I ask, am I to be called a fairy?" She grinned and said, "Because you are a mischievous, sneaky sort of fellow." "And what have I done this time to make me such a person?" I asked. "Nothing in particular, it is just who you are." I laughed, "Really? According to most of the English society, I am the gentleman who was tricked by _you_, a fairy, if definitions follow. But, I think that you are more beautiful and intelligent than a fairy, so that makes you an angel and we are back at the beginning of our discussion." Elizabeth smiled and said, "Very well, you've won… this time," before turning back to the table and joining in on a conversation with Georgiana, who had been watching us faithfully.

I listened to their conversation and interjected here and there, but mostly I gazed at Elizabeth. I could not keep her out of my mind, but it was our wedding day, so of course it was to be expected. She was not always looking back at me, but every so often, her thumb would brush against my hand or her hand would gently squeeze mine where they were clasped under the table.

Soon, it was time for us to leave, our excuse being that the ride to London would take time, and we would prefer to arrive at a reasonable time. Elizabeth hugged all of her sisters and her mother before coming to her father. "What shall I do without you, Lizzie?" he asked, "There will be no sense left in the house from now on." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her father and whispered into his ear, "I love you, Papa." He nodded and when they parted, he shook my hand. "I will not take the time to tell you to take care of her, because I know that you will," he said to me, "There is no other man more deserving and fit for my Lizzie as you." I was very honored by his words, so much so that I could only nod and barely choke out, "Yes, sir," before I found myself assisting my wife into the carriage.

Once alone in the carriage, Elizabeth let out a breath and slumped her shoulders. "I am so exhausted, talking to so many people," she said, "I'm sorry if I did not pay enough attention to you, my love, I just did not want anyone to be left out from a conversation." "Yes, I know," I replied, "and that is one thing that I love about you. You care for everyone, and not just for yourself." She once again smiled tantalizingly and her lips met against mine in an entirely new but not unwelcome conversation.

A small laugh escaped her mouth and the vibrations transferred to my lips as Elizabeth pulled back and covered her mouth with her hand to stop from laughing. "Did I do something amusing?" I asked as I looked around and tried to remember if I had done anything to provoke such behavior. She looked down, embarrassed, and said "No, I was only remembering that when my aunt Gardiner first met you at Pemberley, she said that there was something very pleasing about your mouth when you speak, and I-I just thought that there is something very pleasing about your mouth right now."

"My precious Elizabeth, I must say that your aunt is my favorite relative of yours, leaving out certain members of your immediate family, and that I agree wholeheartedly." I captured her arm in one hand and let my other hand find its way into her hair as her hands similarly pulled me towards her in another embrace. That was the last of _that _kind of conversation for the duration of our ride because moments later, we arrived at my- our- London home. Smiling, I swiftly scooped my bride into my arms and carried her across the threshold, towards our chambers.

**So, I've decided to put all of my notes at the end so that I may apologize for anything in the chapter that you've just read. In this chapter, I'm sorry for… well… all of it. This is a sorry excuse for a wedding, but whatever. I generally don't like changing characters in the middle of a chapter, but I needed Darcy in on this one. It is also a lot of kissing, but that's pretty much the most intimate thing that I'll be writing in this story, so yeahh… Review please?**


	18. Acceptance

**Elizabeth POV**

The next morning I awoke, for the first time, in my husband's loving arms. I slowly rotated my body to look at his face and I tried not to wake him. I discovered, however, that Fitzwilliam was awake when he placed a kiss on the tip of my nose as I turned to face him. "Good morning, Elizabeth," he said softly. "The best of mornings, because I have awaken to find you with me," I responded. He laughed lightly and I wrapped my arms around his strong back and held him close. I breathed in the scent from his chest, content just being in his arms.

After a few minutes, he spoke. "I do enjoy lying here with you, dearest, but we should soon be getting ready to have breakfast. It is already late in the morning," he said. "Is it really that late in the day?" I wondered, "I believe that I have never slept this late in my life!" "Well," he said huskily, "yesterday was a long day- and night." I could feel my cheeks turning scarlet as the shadow of a smile grew on my lips and I buried my face even deeper into his chest and shoulder, silently agreeing with him. After a few moments, we reluctantly rose and dressed for the day.

After breakfast, we went for a walk in the park nearby. Glances were shot in our direction at every possible moment, the stares of men and women soon becoming unbearable. Fitzwilliam noticed my nervousness and walked slightly closer to me with his grip on my arm stronger, reassuring me. I loved my husband more than air, but I felt that the people he associated with would not accept me. I looked up at him and saw his kind eyes smiling at me and in them swam love itself.

We strolled our way around the park and a middle aged man came up to us and addressed Fitzwilliam, "Good morning, Mr. Darcy, sir! I am glad you are back in London. I seemed to have missed you on your last stay here." He smiled at the man and responded, "Yes, good morning, Mr. Cooper. My last visit to London was brief and some complications arose when I arrived. May I introduce you to my wife, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy?" The older gentleman turned his attention towards me and made a gallant bow. "Mrs. Darcy! I have heard so much about you! But do not worry—I believe none of it," he said with a genuine smile after seeing my expression at his statement of hearing things about me.

"Mr. Cooper was an associate of my father and has always been a loyal friend to the Darcys," Fitzwilliam explained. I liked Mr. Cooper and he seemed to be an amiable gentleman with a quick mind. "Thank you Mr. Cooper, it is very nice to meet you. I am sure that whatever malicious rumors may be circulating are indeed false," I said, aware that women like Caroline Bingley and Lady Catherine de Bourgh were indeed the instigators of the gossip about me. "Yes, and you can be sure that I have thoroughly chastised those who spread and believe such hearsay, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. You are respectable people with whom I am glad to be acquainted with."

We talked with Mr. Cooper for a little while longer before he excused himself to return home. Fitzwilliam and I walked home as well. I thought more on how I was being accepted by English society and wished that more people were like Mr. Cooper. I must have seemed distant because once we were at home in our room Fitzwilliam asked me, "What is it that you are worrying about? I can see that something is troubling you." I turned away from him and after a slight pause I proceeded to talk, "Acceptance. I do not know how to act in society, nor do I think society will accept me after all of the controversy regarding our marriage because of the differences in our stations. I care not about that, but I do not want to ruin any friendships you have."

I heard his footsteps behind me and soon felt his arms wrap around my chest from behind and his chin fall to rest on my shoulder. His comforting whisper soothed my ear, "I accepted you, did I not? Georgiana and Richard love you, too. There are three people in higher society who cannot stand to see you out of their lives. Besides, anyone who does not accept you as my wife is not worth being acquainted with." A kiss was bestowed upon the side of my cheek and I realized he was right. I was accepted, as far as the people who really mattered. And with people like Mr. Cooper out there, I was to be accepted by far more people.

I turned around in my husband's arms to face him. "You are right. I am surrounded by those who love me," I said. "Yes, and at the moment you are surrounded by one who loves particularly more so than the others," he responded, indicating his arms that encircled me. I was very emotional and I smiled at him lovingly. "_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven_," he started to quote, "_having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if_-" His words were interrupted by a quick kiss planted on his lips. I rested my forehead against his and whispered, "Thank you," while looking into his eyes. Fitzwilliam's eyebrows creased and he said, "You are very welcome, but I did not get to finish," obviously disappointed that the time and effort he put into memorizing a few lines from Shakespeare was now wasted.

"I am sorry Fitzwilliam," I said, "Your words made me feel much better, and the anticipation to show my appreciation got the better of me." He flashed a dimpled smile that made me want to fall into his arms. "I understand completely, Elizabeth. Now, come, let us prepare for our journey tomorrow to Pemberley."

Early in the morning, just as the sun rose in London, we climbed into the carriage to travel a few hours to Derbyshire where we would be at Pemberley. The night had gone late, and the morning had come early so that sleep had not held us for long. After finding myself waking against Fitzwilliam's chest in the carriage, I asked him how much longer our journey would take. After he answered, I asked another question, "Georgiana and Richard have been at Pemberley the past few days, have they not?" "Yes," he answered, "and I should warn you that Georgiana wants to have a ball at Pemberley to celebrate our marriage and, well, to add to the general excitement of everything. We haven't hosted a ball since our mother was alive…"

I rubbed his hand and he said, "She would love you. She does love you, from where she is. I just know it." "Yes, just as I love her. And I would be honored to host a ball at Pemberley. It may not live up to the wonderful parties I heard she had, but I should like to try," I responded. "Good," he chuckled, "Georgiana will be delighted." A few hours and many feverish kisses later, we arrived at Pemberley, and this time I arrived as its mistress. It was odd to think that such a palatial estate was now my home.

"Elizabeth!" I turned around to see who had addressed me only to catch a glimpse of blonde hair before being crushed by the arms of Georgiana Darcy. Colonel Fitzwilliam and I greeted each other after I detached myself from Georgiana. "What do you say to the ball? I am sure we could throw it together by the end of the week!" She asked. "I think it is a fine idea," I replied, only to be dragged in excitement to an area where we could sit and plan. I looked over my shoulder and saw my husband smile apologetically at me. Our eyes connected and we shared a brief moment together before I could no longer see him.

I could not help but think about the love and joy surrounding me as Georgiana and I planned the ball. She had already contacted some people and told them to keep the week open if I agreed to the ball, so there really wasn't a whole lot to do. A new wardrobe had been given me at my wedding, so we did not have to find a seamstress, and Georgiana was well outfitted already. All that I had to do now was wait for the ball.

**Italicized text is an excerpt from **_**Romeo and Juliet, **_**Act 2, Scene 2, Line 57**__

**I apologize profusely for the delay on this update- schoolwork + track = no free time. Hopefully I'll get started on the ball this weekend, but no promises… Anyways, remember to thank your mothers tomorrow on Mother's Day! (though I don't think any thanks from Elizabeth to her mother would be very sincere ;)**


	19. The Ball

**Elizabeth POV**

"Should you be needing anymore help, Mrs. Darcy?" asked the young maid, Leah, who helped me prepare for the ball. I stood in front of the mirror and glanced at my appearance. "No thank you, Leah, I believe I can put my shoes on by myself," I said with a smile. She curtseyed and left the room. "Perhaps I may assist you," I heard from a deep voice coming out of the shadows. I smiled at my husband and started to protest, only to be guided and sat down in a chair. Tenderly, Fitzwilliam slipped my feet into a pair of high heeled shoes accented with silver thread. When he was finished, he held my hands and pulled me up into his arms and kissed me repeatedly.

When we were through, I looked him over and said, "You look very handsome tonight, dear, but I do believe you need to retie your cravat." It had come loose and crooked and I adjusted it for him. "And you, Elizabeth," he smiled, "look absolutely stunning. Just. As. You. Are." Each word was punctuated with a kiss to my cheek, my nose, and my neck, finally settling with a peck on my lips. I smiled and once again checked myself in the mirror, this time taking a longer look and preparing for our entrance.

I smoothed out my dress, a greenish fabric, glistening with silver embroidery. After tucking my hair into the few pins that were dislodged moments before, I took a breath and turned back to my husband. Georgiana was waiting for us in the hall with Colonel Fitzwilliam. They were to be introduced first, and then Mr. Darcy and I would enter afterwards. My husband's visage was much more composed than mine, and I am sure he noticed because just before we walked in, he leaned over and gently whispered, "You are wonderful, Elizabeth. Try to relax, everything will be perfect."

I tried to calm down as we strode into the ballroom. All eyes were on us, and no one uttered a word. A brief smile shadowed upon my face as I recalled Mr. Darcy's first entrance, along with Mr. and Ms. Bingley, in Hertfordshire. My lapse in composure seemed to lighten the general mood of the people in attendance and the music began to play. "Mr. and Mrs. Darcy! How good it is to see you again," said a man I recognized as Mr. Cooper, from the park in London. "Sir, did you travel all this way just to attend our ball?" I asked. "Of course! I would not miss an event like this for any reason. It would be completely nonsensical!" he exclaimed. We talked and laughed with Mr. and Mrs. Cooper before Fitzwilliam and I were separated by the men and women invited.

I got along well with the people I spoke with and heard from those I knew that the crowd was generally impressed with everything, including me. I was discussing the central idea of a novel I had recently read with a Mr. Thomas and his wife as well as a few friends of theirs when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Pardon me for interrupting," Mr. Darcy's voice drifted in, "but I believe my wife and I are to dance the second set." I smiled and excused myself to dance with my husband. I do believe that my smile was perpetual as long as I was near him.

Georgiana had come out in society since the last ball she had been in attendance at- the ramifications of Mr. Wickham's conniving had depressed her so that she did not flaunt herself as the other girls did—and every once in a while I would glance in her direction and see some young gentleman ask her to dance or simply conversing with her. A few times she danced with Colonel Fitzwilliam, but most of the time she was with a man whose name I learned was Joshua Evans, the son of a well known businessman. They seemed to get along very well and to my surprise, she allowed a blush to cross her face when he leaned to say something in her ear.

It is not the fact that it was an offence of propriety that he was being so intimate with her, if anyone should not care about propriety, it is me. I was just surprised that Georgiana was alright with it. I was, however, glad that she was making progress in not being so shy. I did not want to hang over them or be a nuisance, so I tried not to call Fitzwilliam's attention to them.

"And what, my dear wife," he asked me, "is the object of your thoughts? It must be something good, for your face has the hint of a smile strewn across it." As he asked this, I noticed that both Georgiana and Mr. Evans had disappeared from the ballroom. I could not lie to Fitzwilliam, so my answer was real, "I was curious as to where Georgiana drifted off to. She seemed to be having a pleasant evening in the company of her cousin and Mr. Evans." He immediately snapped his head up and craned his neck as though he was a bird, searching for Georgiana. "Do not worry," I said, "I am sure that she is just resting or sitting somewhere. It is nothing to be too concerned about."

I was, however, slightly concerned. I did not know very much about the character of Mr. Evans. I could trust, I hoped, from what I had gleaned from the other men and women that he was respectable and would not do anything unacceptable. Based on that information, I stopped thinking about it and focused my attention on other people, mainly my husband.

We danced the next two dances together and afterwards we spoke with a few more people with whom Fitzwilliam was acquainted with and I was introduced to countless others. We ended the night with a slow dance. My eyes were locked with Fitzwilliam's and our smiles were genuinely plastered to our faces as we finished the nicest ball to be held at Pemberley since years past.

"That was a success," said Georgiana as she scampered up the steps shortly after the last attendee had departed. "Yes, it was," I agreed. I did not want to sound too much like a mother, but I had to ask. "You and Mr. Evans seemed to get along nicely." I glanced over at her just long enough to see her cheeks coloring. "And where, may I ask, did he take you?" I added, trying to sound nonchalant. "Mr. Evans? He… N-nowhere. I do not know what you are talking about," she stammered. "Georgiana, it is fine. I saw you two leave. Did you go for a walk in the garden?" She nodded. "And how did he treat you? Did he….?" Her eyes widened, "No, he did not compromise me! Mr. Evans was a perfect gentleman." "Good. I just wanted to make sure that he did nothing immoral. I shall not tell Fitzwilliam unless he asks, because I am sure that if I do, he will throw a fit," I promised.

Unfortunately, as I walked past Mr. Darcy's study, I overheard Richard conversing with Fitzwilliam over the exact matter. I chose not to intrude or listen in, but to continue on and ready myself for bed. It had been an enjoyable night and I needed rest.

**Darcy POV**

"What do you mean Georgiana was seen walking in the gardens alone with a man?" I demanded of my cousin after he had come with the information I had so quickly turned into a question. "She was seen walking outside with Mr. Joshua Evans in the gardens during the ball," replied Richard. The first thoughts that came into my mind were that Georgiana was safe (I had seen her just minutes earlier), that it was completely inappropriate, and that I felt uncomfortable with the attentions shown towards my baby sister by eligible men.

"As her guardian," he continued, "I felt it necessary to inform you." "Of course," I said in my most overly dramatic voice. I was not expecting his addition as I thought it would be obvious as to why Richard informed me, so I was curious as to why he had kept talking. Richard seemed taken aback, "And what is that supposed to mean?" "Nothing," I said, "just that I would have thought it obvious, unless perhaps there is another reason?" I had often wondered if Richard paid so much attention to Georgiana solely because she was in his charge, or if his feelings were deeper than that.

"What nonsense are you getting at, Darce? Have I no right to tell you simply because it is proper?" he asked, his face and temperament heating up. "Since when has anyone in our family become such a follower of propriety?" I asked jokingly, "But now to a more serious matter, Richard. You are family, and a friend, so I will ask you forthright. Do you love Georgiana?" He seemed surprised at the question and responded, "Of course I do! She is my dear cousin!" I shook my head. "That is not what I meant. I want to know. Do you love her as more than just a cousin? If you do, then I must consider the matter as I would like to have the best match for _her_."

His cheeks were imbued with a red color as he slowly gathered his words. "I… I do love her… I do not chose to expose my feelings yet, but believe me when I say that I am merely trying to protect her and her best interests." As much as I felt uncomfortable talking like this with my trusted cousin, it did reassure me that he was going to be happy for her no matter the outcome. He started to dismiss himself, but I stopped him, "Richard, I won't say anything to Georgiana. I'm going to trust you to handle that yourself." He smiled a half smile and after he left, I let out a breath and leaned on the desk with both hands.

When I stepped into the room, Elizabeth was sitting in bed, reading. She barely glanced up as I sat behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "That, my dear, was a wonderful ball," I murmured into her ear. She nodded, keeping her eyes trained on the lines, darting from word to word. I started to tease her, "Am I so uninteresting that after a few weeks of marriage, a book receives more attention than I do? May I inquire as to the title of such an interesting story?" Closing the book and throwing it to the ground, Elizabeth spun around and said, "How could you say such a thing? You are my favorite book to read." She placed her lips against mine and proceeded talking, "And a very open book, too. What has happened? I know something is going on."

"And how do you discern this?" I asked. "Well if you must know, I overheard you and Richard talking when I walked past your study and I am trying to get you to reveal the details of your conversation by tricking you into telling me. And by kissing you," she said as she kissed my cheek. I chuckled softly and played with her hair while I informed her of Mr. Evans' boldness, Georgiana's overwhelmed composition, and Richard's secret devotion. "I have never been more humored," I told her, "than when I made Richard confess his love for her. It was quite amusing, but at the time everything was said in all seriousness."

Elizabeth and I talked for some more time before readying for bed and calling it a day, falling asleep, dreaming wonderful thoughts, thoughts of swirling in each other's arms in a ballroom, attending the wedding of two closely love family members, and images of each other smiling into the other's eyes.


	20. Joyful News

**Darcy POV**

The next day, everyone awoke late, exhausted from the events of the previous night. After breakfasting, Bingley suggested that we all go for a walk through the gardens and various pathways offered to us at Pemberley. We all agreed and set off, starting through the flower gardens. "What a wonderful selection of exotic flowers!" exclaimed Jane. "My mother," I said nostalgically, "planted them. She had a passion for gardening and was known to do it herself, often dismissing the gardeners hired for the job by giving them the day off." "She seems like such a lovely woman," Jane responded.

Elizabeth suddenly expressed the need to sit down as her feet were fatigued. Mr. and Mrs. Bingley continued on at her request and she urged me to follow them. "Please, Fitzwilliam. I am fine. Go and walk with them. I should like to sit with the flowers for now, and I do not want to keep you from being with your friend before he leaves." I started to object, but she interrupted me forcefully. "Fitzwilliam. Go." After a kiss, I finally relinquished.

As I grew nearer to the couple, I overheard Charles speaking with a surprised look on his face. "Darcy will be very happy to hear this!" "Yes," said Jane, "and I only hope that soon we too shall have a baby of own that could play with its dear cousin." "I hope so too, my dear." Charles laughed, "You know, I have never before thought of what kind of a child Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam will produce. No doubt it shall be as stubborn as both of them, and even with half of their intelligence the child would be far ahead of its peers…"

This stopped me dead in my tracks. Was Elizabeth with child? Based on what I had just heard, it seemed to be so. If it was so, why had I not been informed? I thought things over; she was fatigued, her appetite has been fluctuating as of late, and lately she has been rather… aggressive during certain activities, which according to my uncle was common for pregnant women. I considered going to her and asking her if she was or was not going to have a baby, but then I realized that I had put off work for a while and was supposed to visit some tenants this afternoon, so things would have to wait for evening.

Instead, I rushed to the kitchens and ordered the cook to send our dinner to our room that night and to include all of Elizabeth's favorite foods. I talked to Georgiana and asked her to keep Elizabeth busy until evening, but when asked why, I refused to answer. While I did achieve some progress on what had to be done, I felt that while I listened and tried to resolve things with the tenants, my mind was concentrated on my Elizabeth. It seemed like eternity until I was able to return home to find her.

As luck would have it, I spotted her from down the hall as she walked towards our rooms. I walked swiftly to her and touched her shoulder. The moment she turned around, I clutched her to my body and gave her a long, deep kiss. At first she was surprised, but once she realized that it was me, she responded in a manner not unlike my own. Sweeping her into my arms and hearing her bubbly laugh, I opened the door to the sitting area connecting our separate rooms- although we only ever utilized one- and was pleased to see that supper was set out near the fireplace.

"Fitzwilliam! What is this?" she asked teasingly. "Can a husband not treat his wife to a romantic dinner by the fireplace?" I said. After we sat down on the plush rug, I pulled her onto my lap and put my arms around her and reached for a tray that contained strawberries. "And I've had your favorite foods brought up." I brought a strawberry to her lips and she smiled and ate it. Then she asked, "Are you sure that there is no special reason for this?" "I don't know, is there?" I responded.

She turned around and then we had what you could call a staring contest. The unspoken rule was that whoever could keep a straight face for longer would have to make the other confess what they knew. With my years of practice at putting on a mask and keeping a professional face, I won although it was probably the hardest time I had ever had of it because I was staring into the loveliest face.

She finally relented. "I suppose there is a reason, but if it is the same one that I am thinking of, I don't see how you could know." I started to play with her hair as I said, "Well, we know from experience that you are an expert in hearing things said by others, primarily me, that you weren't necessarily supposed to hear. I find that I must have been able to pick up your talent because I was able to hear an interesting conversation between your sister and Charles this morning after you urged me to keep walking. And now I only want to know one thing, Elizabeth. Why did you not tell me that we are going to have a baby?"

She blushed and looked down for a moment. "I only found out this morning after I sent for the doctor. Jane was waiting outside my room when he left so I had to tell her. She was the first to know. I was planning on telling you during our walk, but I suddenly felt fatigued and then I got nervous and decided that I'd tell you tonight." She laughed, "I should have known that Jane would tell Charles and that somehow you would find out."

Elizabeth was glowing and she looked positively radiant smiling like she was. So, I did what any sane man would do- I kissed her. "So you're not mad?" she asked. Now it was my turn to smile. "Of course not, how could I be?" I said as I put my hand against her stomach, protecting the little child growing inside. "You had the intention of telling me at an appropriate time and it would have gone smoothly if not for my eavesdropping."

As the night grew on, I retrieved a book and read to Elizabeth while we sat together on the rug. Eventually, her breathing grew to a steady pace and I realized she had fallen asleep against me. I studied her face, her beautiful cheekbones, her little nose, and her wonderful lips. Gently, I gathered her in my arms and carried her to bed. After I saw that the dishes from our supper were cleared away, I joined her and held her close. My hand instinctively found its way to rest over the child and I marveled at the fact that there was a human being growing inside Elizabeth's body. Sleep overcame me soon after.

In the morning, I woke to discover my wife getting ready for the day. After my relentless protests she insisted that being with child should not keep her from her daily activities such as a stroll around the gardens and visits to tenants. Arguing seemed to be useless, so we came to a compromise. She would be allowed to walk in the gardens as much as she would like to every day, but visits to tenants would be limited until the baby was born.

Georgiana and Richard were ecstatic to be told of Elizabeth's situation. Charles and Jane gave their congratulations even though they were already aware. A note was to be written to the rest of Elizabeth's family in Hertfordshire as well as Mary and Mr. Collins to share the joyful news.

Richard had asked Georgiana to go for a walk with him outdoors and when they returned, I noticed a certain change in both of their personalities. From the way they seemed so open together and by the amount of blushing done by Georgiana whenever Richard looked at her I could tell that he had done something to reveal his feelings for her and that it was very possible they were reciprocated.


	21. The Prince Gets To Do This

**Sorry for the HUGE delay! I was at my cabin so I couldn't write anything there, and when I got back, I discovered that my laptop died while I was gone and I had neglected to save this whole chapter and now I am writing it from memory… So, it is ENTIRELY my fault. Sorry ;)  
**

**Elizabeth POV**

Georgiana played the pianoforte for me a few days later and when she was finished playing a beautiful piece, she stood up and walked to sit across from me. She looked agitated and my suspicions were confirmed when she suddenly asked, "How did you know that you loved my brother?" I was caught off guard by her question, but by the way that she and Richard had progressed, even in only a few days time, she was bound to ask sooner or later. "Well, Georgiana, to tell you the truth, when I first met Fitzwilliam, I despised him. It wasn't until the Netherfield ball that I started to see him for who he really was." I then proceeded to tell her of his kiss on my hand and how I overheard him say "I love you." I went on to tell her of our meeting the next day and somehow I had just realized that it wasn't hate I had felt towards him, but it was an attraction stronger and deeper and I knew that I simply couldn't live without him.

"Hmm," she said quietly, after I was done, "I wonder why the men in our family like to show their affection with kisses." "Richard kissed your hand, too?" I asked to which she replied, "Not exactly…" I stared at her in shock wondering if I had heard correctly. "Georgiana- did he _kiss_ you?" If he had, I do not even think I would have minded because they were so fit for each other and we all knew that they would eventually get married. She blushed and stammered, "Well no…yes, but he kissed my cheek. And he- he told me he has loved me for a while now and I guess that I just wanted to figure out if I am in love with him, too."

"Oh," I said and I smiled, "Ask yourself this: can you see your life without him?" Georgiana thought for a moment and said, "No, but he has always been there. I don't remember a time that he was not in my life, so I have nothing to compare it to. I suppose that if he were to vanish, then I would be lost. I enjoy his company immensely, and I- I- I _do_ love him." Georgiana smiled and thanked me before rushing off to find Richard. I smiled after my companion left and couldn't help but thinking that Georgiana was well into her seventeenth year and was becoming more of a woman everyday. She was very well of a marriageable age, although I did not think that she was necessarily ready for marriage on an emotional level. Georgiana was still so much of a child in her character even if her appearance was blooming into that of a woman's.

These thoughts led me to thinking about how long it would be until _my _child would be asking similar questions and being whisked off into romances. I began to pass my hand over my stomach and the tiny child within when I felt a small little bump growing at the bottom of my midsection. Dreamily, I stood and began to walk towards the library. I was curious to see if the vast collection of books included any fairy tales or stories that would be suitable for little children. After some effort, I discovered a small shelf in the corner, very low to the ground. The books on that particular shelf consisted of enchanting tales of fantasy that any child would be thrilled to hear. As I paged through a copy of a story that was about a prince growing up and falling in love with a simple commoner, I noticed many parallels to my own life and Fitzwilliam's as well. On the inside cover, I could see some crudely drawn letters spelling out a name. After some careful examination, I realized that it said, "Fitzwilliam Darcy." Seeing this book in the library finally made me understand that Pemberley was in fact a place for children. Despite its massive size, both Fitzwilliam and Georgiana had grown up here and they turned out to be extraordinary people- even if Fitzwilliam had needed some personality adjustments. I carefully touched my fingers to his childish script as if it would morph into an elegant scrawl at any moment.

**Fitzwilliam POV**

As I entered the library to search for a book I had borrowed from Netherfield, I noticed Elizabeth crouched at a generally unused section containing children's books from my and Georgiana's childhood. I stood and gazed at her, amazed that she had ever said yes to my proposal. She turned her head and noticed me while she walked towards me with a book I recognized well. "I loved that book when I was a child," I said as she grew nearer. She took my hand and we went through the door that led to my study where we sat on the couch. "I could not help but notice certain similarities to our story," she murmured. It had not hit me until that moment that what she had said was true; a prince being told to marry for politics until he falls in love with one so below him on the societal scale only to marry her for being his true love in the end.

"Yes," I spoke softly into her ear, "I especially like the last page." "Why?" she asked as she began to skim to the last page. I put my hands over hers; stopping their progress in finding the information she sought. I said, "Because the prince gets to do this," and I kissed her repeatedly. When we stopped to breathe she chuckled breathlessly, "I do not think that the prince kissed his love quite like that, but I'm sure she wished he had." I laughed at Elizabeth's statement and slid my hand up her back to gently hold her neck as I continued to spread kisses across her face. "You remember that night when we were in this very study all alone before our marriage and Richard walked in on us together?" I whispered as my lips tickled her ear, "It took every restraint I possibly had to keep myself from kissing you just like I am now." "Well, sir," she responded in the same manner, "I believe we are quite married and quite alone right now."

Our words to each other drove us over the edge and we began to devour each other in kisses. Our lips parted and the kisses were made more intense and we didn't even notice when Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper, opened the door before quickly ducking back out into the hallway smiling that her master had found such happiness. We were completely oblivious to the fact that she had seen us because we were so caught up with each other.

Later, as we left the study to meet Kitty, who was to stay with us for a fortnight, Richard passed by and remarked, "You two seem very happy." I smiled and said, "With Elizabeth as my wife, carrying my child, how could I not be happy, Richard?" "Had things been different and I had met you first," Richard said to Elizabeth, "things might be quite the opposite." Elizabeth laughed and said, "Well I hardly think so. For if the outcomes were opposite and we were married Colonel, would it not cause quite a scandal for Fitzwilliam to be courting his own sister?" Richard laughed heartily and left us to go and take care of some letters.

Elizabeth met Kitty at the front entrance and they hugged each other. Kitty seemed to have taken up her role as the eldest Miss Bennet left at Longbourn after her sisters had left. "Oh Elizabeth," she said, "Mama is beside herself from your news! Your letter just arrived yesterday. We are so happy for you- for you both," she added as looked over at me with a genuine smile. I liked Kitty now that she had stepped out from Lydia's snare and I was looking forward to getting to know her a little better. Over the next few days I tried to do just that but I was told by Elizabeth that I was a little intimidating, so I backed off and in doing so earned Kitty's liking. I felt that because Elizabeth got along so well with Georgiana that it was the least I could do to try opening up more to her sisters.

We were all sitting in the parlor laughing over some ridiculous thing that Richard had said when one of the maids stepped in and handed me a letter. "What is it, dear?" Elizabeth asked as I broke the seal and read the contents. "It is an invitation to a ball from the Evans family." I looked up at Georgiana, "Is that not the man that you danced with here at our wedding ball two months ago?" She nodded as Elizabeth joked, "I daresay he will have trouble finding time to dance with you if Richard has anything to say about it." The two newest lovebirds smiled at each other and then Georgiana stood up and collected Kitty and Elizabeth to go and decide what they were going to wear to the ball. Richard and I were left alone in the room and a silence hung about the room like a curtain. I knew that he did not want to talk to me about Georgiana just as much as I didn't want to hear it, so I picked up the newspaper that was sitting on the table to my right and commented on the militia's move to Newcastle. Little did I know that I was about to send the Colonel on a rampage about the constant moving around of the militia- if I had known, I would have kept my mouth shut.

**I've just been informed that I have no definite timeline, so it seems like they could have been married for only a few weeks and yet Elizabeth is pregnant which could possibly be a bit scandalous, but I assure you that it isn't. I just threw in that their wedding ball was around two months ago, so it works well enough… Sorry ;) Already writing the next chapter, so it shouldn't take too long.**


	22. Spinning

**Elizabeth POV**

Georgiana, Kitty, and I collected first in Georgiana's room to pick out a dress for her to wear at the Evans' ball. Kitty marveled at the fabrics while Georgiana quickly changed into an elegant gown made of pale cream silk. It was appropriate for her figure, age, and complexion. I was in awe at how much Georgiana had grown up even in just the short amount of time I had known her. She was also so kind. She had offered to let Kitty wear one of her dresses to the ball and although it was an older dress to Georgiana, it was newer than anything Kitty had brought along. She tried it on and it fit perfectly. I could not believe that Kitty had thinned out so much and grown so tall! She had grown up, too!

After settling so quickly on what attire they would wear, we traveled to my dressing room to search for something that would be suitable for me. After many trials, I finally settled on a dress that was light blue. It sported a higher waistline that helped to conceal the hint of the baby growing inside my stomach. "Oh dear, Georgiana," said Kitty as she gently touched the smallish bump, "We are both going to have a little niece or nephew!" She smiled and hugged me tightly. "Oh, Lizzy! It is so good to spend time away from home. Father keeps to himself all of the time and Lydia just complains about how nobody ever pays attention to her. I am so sorry for any trouble she and I may have caused you in the past! And then there is Mama! Well, you know how she is…" Kitty's description of home was exactly as I had expected.

Soon we retired to our own rooms and I was surprised to find that my husband had not yet returned. I called for Leah to help me ready for bed and told her that I was going to take a warm bath in the morning. She curtseyed and left and as I collapsed into bed, Fitzwilliam finally returned. "Never, ever mention anything that has to do with the militia in the presence of Richard. He will prattle on for days," he said wearily while he stepped into an adjoining room to change into his nightshirt. I mumbled a response as I imagined the consequences of asking such a question to Richard- surely he would go on and on. Fitzwilliam held me in his arms when he climbed into bed and he said, "Elizabeth, will you please promise me to take it easy at the ball? If you feel sick or tired, come and tell me and I will be sure to take care of you." I was touched by the concern that he held over my health and I promised him that I would.

The next day, Georgiana and I began to teach Kitty to speak French. I knew enough by now to be able to carry on a general conversation. Kitty learned fast and by the end of the day, her eagerness to continue her studies rivaled my own. I was very pleased with the change in Kitty because I had always tried to avoid her when we were younger and now I wished that I had taken the initiative to spend time with her. We hadn't realized how much time we had spent in our studies until it became close to suppertime. Lunch had been brought to us and we finally ripped ourselves from learning to dine with Fitzwilliam and Richard.

Preparing for the ball took most of our time the next afternoon. Fitzwilliam came in as Leah put the finishing touches on my hair. I studied his reflection in the mirror and he smiled while I admired how handsome he was in his suit. Leah left and I twirled around for Fitzwilliam. "You look lovely, Mrs. Darcy," he said. I smiled at him and he looked into my eyes, "Remember that if you feel at all ill to come and find me, although I doubt that I will leave your side." I said, "I've already told you that I would, but I feel perfectly in good health." "Fine, let's go, everyone is waiting for us," he said. As we joined the others, I saw Kitty in the pink dress borrowed from Georgiana and thought that I had never seen her look more beautiful and grown up.

The carriage ride to the Evans' took a short amount of time and we soon arrived. Richard and Georgiana walked in together and when they greeted the hosts, it was made more than clear to Joshua Evans that Georgiana was in love with her companion; however, Fitzwilliam escorted both Kitty and me to greet the Evans family and I noticed that Joshua seemed interested in speaking with Kitty after they were introduced. I was not as surprised then when I saw him ask for her to dance with him and a pretty blush rose to her cheeks, complemented by the rosy color of her dress. It was then that I practically dragged my husband from his conversation to join me on the dance floor as well. I noticed that there were very few people that were _not_ participating in this particular set. It was a livelier dance than most and a favorite of everyone, young and old alike.

The band struck up the first chord and Fitzwilliam asked me worriedly, "Are you sure that you are up to this?" "For the last time, I feel fine." His nervous expression faded only a little when he saw that I was able to take the first steps without trouble and we continued dancing. I smiled at my husband and glanced towards the other end of the room where both Kitty and Mr. Evans were dancing and where Georgiana was dancing with Richard. He followed my glance and smiled back at me, finally becoming at ease about my health. We started to spin- usually my favorite part of that dance, but soon it became unbearable. "Fitzwilliam, please stop spinning me," I said, trying to steady myself. I could feel his hands grasp my forearms as he said, "We are no longer spinning." Even in my daze I could tell that I had disrupted those couples around us and soon everyone had stopped and I began to fall. The last things that I recalled were Fitzwilliam's arms shifting to catch me and seeing that worried expression on his face as my eyes closed.

When I regained consciousness I could tell that I was lying down and that someone was holding my hand with theirs. I started to stir and my eyes fluttered open when I heard someone let out a heavy breath. "Dear G-d, Elizabeth, you scared me half to death!" Fitzwilliam was hovering next to me and was the one holding my hand. Everything still looked a little fuzzy and I looked around to see that I had been carried into a separate room and laid on a couch. There were five people in the room including the physician that had just walked in: the physician, Mr. Joshua Evans, Kitty, Fitzwilliam, and myself. I was later told that Georgiana and Richard had wanted to come, but the room was too crowded with everyone in it. Joshua Evans had come in place of his father who was still needed to host the remainder of the ball.

"I must ask for everyone to quit the room," said the physician in his excessively nasal voice. Finding my voice I said, "Please sir, let my husband stay. I know he could not bear to leave." The physician granted my request and I smiled at Kitty as she closed the door behind her. "Mr. Darcy," he said, "how is it that you let your wife dance so briskly in her condition?" "It is my fault," I said, "I pulled him to the dance floor. _He_ is the one that has been worried over my health. If I may ask, how did you know of my condition? We have only told family members." Fitzwilliam too looked puzzled at his knowledge. "Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, I am very good at my job and the subtle signs are quite recognizable to me." "Will the baby be alright?" Fitzwilliam asked still holding my hand. The doctor smiled, "It should be perfectly fine, Mr. and Mrs. Darcy. I would recommend that you drink a cup of tea with a few medicinal herbs every night for the next few weeks, Mrs. Darcy. I shall send a letter to your physician at Pemberley with my suggestions. You are free to return to the ball, but please refrain from dancing anymore." We thanked him and exited the room to return to the festivities.

Kitty and Georgiana were the first ones at my side before a group of people came to ask me if I was alright. I smiled and responded politely to all of the inquiries of my health. Kitty led me to an open chair and I sat down gratefully. Fitzwilliam was standing next to the chair for over twenty minutes when I finally convinced him to leave. "Please go, I am sure we ladies can find something to talk about," I said, gesturing to those around me. He left, but did not go very far so that he might be back at any sign of more trouble. "I have noticed all evening that Mr. Darcy is very attentive of you, Mrs. Darcy," remarked one of the women sitting across from me. I smiled as a way of agreeing with her and Georgiana murmured, "As he should be!" The woman looked curiously between Georgiana and me and asked, "And why should he be so extra caring?" Georgiana realized her mistake and looked down to avoid the lady's questioning gaze. She shifted her look to me and I thought that it might have been as well a time as any to tell of my pregnancy, and besides- now that my mother had the news, all of England was bound to know soon enough that Mrs. Bennet was having her first grandchild! "His extra care is on account of our child," I said and I couldn't keep myself from blushing slightly at not only this particular woman's reaction, but the affection from all of the ladies within earshot.

"There will be children at Pemberley once again?" asked a delighted older lady. "I remember when Mr. Darcy himself was a little tyke, running around with that other little boy- Oh, what was his name? He always got into all sorts of mischief…" Georgiana and I knew from her description that she meant Mr. Wickham, but we just pretended to be unaware of whom she was speaking of. The aged lady waved her hand and said, "It does not matter. You must be sure to invite everyone to come and see the little baby once it is born!" "I trust it is alright after your fainting episode earlier?" asked another. I confirmed her statement and began to plan a way of getting up without upsetting anyone. Sitting down for long periods of time did not agree with me; my legs were becoming restless and I needed to get up and move. Kitty was asked to dance by Mr. Evans again and Georgiana was still sitting next to me. Fitzwilliam and Richard were conversing with a few other men nearby. I looked meaningfully at Georgiana who caught on and yawned. "I apologize; I seem to be quite tired. Should we not be getting on our way home, Mrs. Darcy?" she said.

We excused ourselves and soon enough we did make it on our way back home to Pemberley. Mr. Evans had planned to call on Kitty the next day before she left to return to Hertfordshire. By the time that the carriage arrived back at Pemberley, I was quite drowsy from my ordeal and while I claimed that I could walk to my room, Fitzwilliam insisted on carrying me, being the chivalrous gentleman that he always is.

After that night, time seemed to progress rapidly. Before we knew it, the cold of winter set in and on one especially cozy night, Georgiana ran into my room crying. At first I thought that something was wrong, but then I saw her smile. "Richard has proposed!" she exclaimed, "He is asking for my brother's consent right now and I am asking for yours, Elizabeth." "Of course you have my permission to marry him! He is everything I would wish for you and more," I said. Georgiana hugged me tightly before running off to wait outside the study where Richard and Fitzwilliam were talking. There was a wedding to plan.

In fact, there were two weddings to plan; Georgiana's to Richard and Kitty's to Joshua Evans! After Kitty returned to Longbourn, Mr. Evans had so conveniently found himself in the area and had called on Kitty faithfully. He had kept delaying his journey home and finally realized that it would be easier to take Kitty with him. She had already been waiting for him to ask ever since his first appearance in Hertfordshire. Father agreed to the marriage, his only reservations being that he would be stuck at home with only Lydia and Mama. Kitty's engagement period had been a short one spanning only a month. I was sorry to have missed her wedding; a large blizzard had kept us trapped in Derbyshire and prevented us from traveling to London.

Jane and Charles came to stay as soon as the snow started to clear. Jane, Georgiana, and I were wrapped up in planning Georgiana's wedding. I could barely manage getting up and about by this point because of the child so large within me. Jane was insistent on staying until it was born- which she thought was going to be very soon. She also trusted me with the bit of information that she too was going to have a baby. She was constantly by my bedside during my confinement and while she was dozing one day, I felt a pain shoot through my body. I grabbed her shoulder and she woke up. "Jane, call for the doctor. Now."

**The ending of this chapter could probably be better, but I am leaving for Wyoming in two days and I don't have enough time to think of a better ending. I won't be updating for about two or three weeks because I am going backpacking in the Bighorns for a week starting on Sunday, but when I get back I will try my best to get the next chapter going! Review Please!**


	23. Little Darcy

**Darcy POV**

I was sitting in the library in the process of writing a letter to Elizabeth's father when I heard a commotion out in the hall. I rose and opened the door to see Georgiana running towards my door. Her expression told me everything I needed to know. "Where is Elizabeth? How is she?" I asked frantically. I was already ahead of Georgiana and I turned the corner towards the room where Elizabeth was to be in. I reached out to open the door when Mrs. Reynolds took my outstretched arm and said, "Mr. Darcy, you should not go in there. It is not the place for men to be." I looked at her and tried to protest, but she would have none of it. After ten solid minutes of being told that I could not go in, I finally gave in and decided that I would come and try again when everyone was busier and more distracted. It was an extremely hard decision to make and the feeling of helplessness did not suit me very well as there may have been a few strong words used.

I had no idea what to do and could not find anything to occupy my worried thoughts. I just wanted to be with Elizabeth and know that she would make it through this. I tried to keep the death of my mother out of my mind and keep my thoughts from thinking that Elizabeth could die similarly, but to no avail. Eventually I went back to the letter that I had been writing and added to it. It read as follows:

_Mr. Bennet, _

_As you are aware, Elizabeth is expected to have our child before long and we would like to inquire if you would be able to visit Pemberley soon so that you might be able to meet the baby when it is born. If you would—_

_Please excuse me for not writing another letter, but I would have it that you come immediately to Pemberley. The child will most definitely be born by the time you receive this letter- more realistically it shall be born within the next few hours if everything goes along smoothly. _

_Again, please excuse my hasty writing and my lack of composing a new letter, but I am being kept away from Elizabeth and I find myself quite concerned. Please understand my predicament._

_I should hope to see you soon,_

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Once finished with my impatiently written, ink-smeared letter and giving it to my personal letter carrier I found myself pacing outside in the hallway where Richard and Charles discovered me- although I was once again outside Elizabeth's room with a maid guarding the door that had been told not to let me in. I could not keep myself away and I so very desperately wanted to be with Elizabeth right now. "Come now Darce, she will be fine," said Charles. I looked at him and said, "You may think so now, but when you are in my situation you might have a much different opinion." They tried distracting me by tempting me with games and drink, but I could not leave Elizabeth's door.

I rubbed my face as I contemplated the easiest way to get into the room. As I had finally decided on a plan, I could hear shouting muffled by the doors between myself and Elizabeth. Panic took over and it seemed that there was only silence as I barged my way past the maid and into the sitting room. The silence broke only when I had crossed the room and burst open the door. It was then that I could hear the tiny wail of a baby and exhausted breathing of all those involved in its birth. I stood still in the doorway and glanced from Elizabeth to the small bundle that Jane was holding and back again. The doctor was scrambling around making sure that everything was in order. I quietly strode to Elizabeth's bedside to make sure that she was well and took her hand and I was given the child to cradle in one arm.

Jane spoke quietly, "It's a boy." I smiled and brushed the hairs from Elizabeth's forehead as I kissed it. "We have a son!" I said. She smiled weakly and I brought the baby closer to her. He was calm now. "James," she said. I looked once more at him and then caught Elizabeth's eye. "James… James Bennet Darcy," I spoke softly, adding her old name to our son's permanently. I caught a glimpse of James's dark blue eyes that were scrunched up due to the chubbiness of his cheeks and kissed his tiny forehead as well.

Once everything had been cleaned up, we carefully moved to the nursery and introduced the rest of the family to our son. Richard, Georgiana, Charles, and Jane came in to meet the little tyke and spend time with everyone. "Oh, look at Little Darcy," crooned Richard. "His name is James," declared Elizabeth sternly. "But I prefer Little Darcy," he said. "His name is James," she repeated. "Well, then look at Little _James_ Darcy," he said, earning a chuckle from all of those in the room. "He's lovely," said Georgiana, "and he looks very much like his father." It was true; his eyes were already a similar blue, his dark, curly hair had already begun to grow, and there was something similar in our faces.

James looked curiously at everything and everyone around him. He would reach out his hands to try and grab hold of someone's finger, hair, or clothing and make a strange little noise when doing so that gave sound to his efforts. He rarely cried or made too much of a fuss except for when Richard would tease him with tassels and other playthings. I marveled at how tiny he was; his nails seemed no larger than the letters printed in a book. Elizabeth held him again and as I put my arm around her, I did not know that I could feel so happy. The room quietly emptied as it grew late and I whispered into Elizabeth's ear when James fell asleep, "I love you, Elizabeth, so much that sometimes I cannot bear it." She smiled at me and I could see that her cheeks were wet with tears. I brushed them away and she kissed me lightly. "I know exactly how you feel," she whispered.

The next few days were spent playing with James and preparing for family to arrive so as to meet him. Those expected were the entire Bennet family, the Gardiners, and Miss Charlotte Lucas. My family would be visiting a month or so later due to business and travels already planned. To say that the estate was hectic would be an understatement. The Gardiners were to be the first to arrive followed by the Bennets along with Miss Lucas.

Elizabeth and I were sitting in the parlor together when her family arrived. "Lizzy!" exclaimed Mrs. Bennet upon rushing to her child and grandchild, "It is so splendid! You have bourn Mr. Darcy a son! Oh my- he is so beautiful! I must sit down or else I shall need my smelling salts!" As all of Elizabeth's sisters and their husbands huddled around, I retreated to where Mr. Bennet was standing a few steps away. I could see the twinkle in his eye as he caught a glimpse of his grandson through those standing there. Elizabeth called me back over to her before I had a chance to speak with my father in law. She transferred James into my arms and stood up to walk towards her father. I followed her and after she had given him a hug, she motioned for me to come. We both smiled and I said, "May we introduce James Bennet Darcy." I looked at Mr. Bennet as he heard his name included in our son's and was surprised to see that he had lifted his hand to cover his smile as a tear formed in his eye.

Elizabeth began to put her arm around my shoulder when she bumped me a little too hard and James began to cry, or shall I say, wail. We tried to quiet him down, but his cries only became louder. James was taken from me by Mr. Bennet who began to bounce up and down with him. The crying ceased almost immediately. Elizabeth stared at him open mouthed as we witnessed the spectacle. Finally, he said, "When you've had as much practice as I've had, this sort of thing just comes naturally." A few minutes later the nurse came in to put James down for a nap. Elizabeth touched her father's arm. "Thank you Papa," she said. "No, thank you for sharing my name with my grandson," he said. "It was Mr. Darcy's idea," she responded. Mr. Bennet started to thank me but I said, "It is not necessary to thank me. It is an honor to name him after you."

After the first family meeting, it seemed like months before Elizabeth and I had a chance to be alone together. The coming and going of everyone left us exhausted and in disarray. It was a cold, rainy day where we could just sit together by the fireplace. I watched the light flicker on her skin as we talked together. "So I was thinking," Elizabeth started to say, "that we've had so many people come to meet James, but I feel as though there is one person that we might be leaving out…" I asked, "And who might that be?" She looked down and then shifted her eyes to look straight into mine. "You will not like my suggestion," she said. I nodded, insinuating that she should continue. "I thought that we might invite Lady Catherine and Anne to Pemberley."

"What?" I exclaimed, "Why on earth would you want to invite Lady Catherine to Pemberley after all she has said and done to you- to us?" "Well Fitzwilliam, _I _have forgiven her for what she has done. Maybe you should too," she said. At this I was even more stunned. "How can I forgive her for all of those nasty rumors about us that she spread about the _ton_? She is not only my aunt, but she is a great lady and should act as such!" I responded. "Fitzwilliam, I understand what you are saying, but could you just try being a little less stubborn?" she said in an annoyed tone. "I'm being too _stubborn_? I cannot take this!" I said as I stood up and left Elizabeth sitting alone in the room.

We spent the remainder of the day apart with the exception of dining at our evening meal during which we were both silent, unable to bend to the other's wishes. We had somehow managed to avoid each other while seeing to and playing with James and during the rest of the day, I had business to attend to that prevented me from going out and about the estate. When I retired to our chambers at the end of the day, I found myself alone. As I lay alone in bed, I could not help but contemplate why Elizabeth and I had gotten into this argument. Perhaps I was being stubborn, but with the way that Aunt Catherine had acted towards Elizabeth in the past did not give me sufficient reason to even talk with my aunt, let alone invite her into my home to meet my son. I had no problem with Anne coming, but there was no possibility that her mother would allow Anne to travel without her companionship, so that too was a lost venture.

Wrestling with my thoughts all night left me in an unhappy mood the next morning that was worsened by the fact that it seemed Elizabeth had been absent all night. I did not like that our first real argument was about something so menial so I went for a ride to continue sorting out my thoughts. The weather had cleared slightly, but it was still cold and overcast with a wind that howled. I had made up my mind by the time I returned home. Finding Elizabeth proved to be a challenge, but I succeeded in finding her in the hallway, leaving the nursery. "Elizabeth," I called. She looked up at hearing my voice and as I grew closer to her, I could see a slight redness around her eyes. She looked down to hide the evidence of her crying. "My dearest Elizabeth," I said as I took her hands in mine, "I apologize. I was rude and stubborn and you were right. I shall forgive my aunt." She looked up and smiled but only a little. She said, "Thank you for apologizing. I want you to know that I do see your point. I just feel that it is time to welcome Lady Catherine into our family again." She saw my reluctant expression and added, "Think of it as a trial; if she acts respectfully then all is well, but if she continues her behavior then we shall keep discontinuing our correspondence and acknowledgements of her." I was satisfied with this compromise.

I kissed her forehead and we both walked into the nursery. We sat beside each other and Elizabeth rested her head on my shoulder as I read aloud from the various books of fantasy that had already been placed in James' room; as a Darcy, it is never too early to discover the joys of literature. James soon fell asleep and Elizabeth followed suit. I looked at the little baby lying down and the feeling inside me could not be described. I sighed as the moment ended when Elizabeth stirred at my side. "What is the time?" she asked tiredly. I glanced at the wall clock and answered, "It is well past eleven." She grumbled as she started to stand up, but as she teetered from the fresh dizziness of sleep, I picked her up and carried her, "I am awake," she said, "and I am capable of walking by myself." I smiled at her and chuckled, "No you are not. You will be sleeping by the time we get to our room." She shook her head and not thirty seconds later her breathing steadied and she was deep asleep. She was already dressed for bed, not long after laying down, I fell asleep also; glad that we were once more at each others' sides.

**The delay on publishing this was MASSIVE- I apologize profusely. I really have no legitimate excuse. I can make no promises as to when the next (and most likely final) chapter will be done, just that I will be working on it diligently.**


End file.
